Artist's Alley
by roses.red
Summary: My dream is to become a true artist. The only problem is I lack one important thing: talent. When I heard about the famous artist Deidara, I decided to get his help. Unfortunately, I had no idea what I was getting in to. DeidaraxOC AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first ever DeidaraxOC story! I'm so excited!! -dances-_

Artist's Alley  
By: roses.red

Chapter 1:

Since I was a kid, my dream has been to become a famous artist. I'm still a long way away from achieving it, but hey, anything is possible if you try hard enough. At least, that's what I've always told myself. But by the time I'd gotten the grade back for my major art project, I'd all but given up.

--

"Cheer up, Kaya. It's not the end of the world," my best friend, Mitsuki, said as we walked down the street on the way home. She patted my shoulder comfortingly.

Mitsuki is very pretty. She has chin-length, straight, shiny black hair that frames her oval face perfectly. I've always envied her hair (and her looks), as opposed to my frizzy mess of shoulder-length dark brown, which is such a pain to do anything with, I usually just tie it in a ponytail. My parents say I'm pretty in my own way, but they're my parents. Of course they're going to say that.

"Yeah, don't worry," Keito said, throwing his arm around my shoulders and making me stumble from the excess weight. "One D isn't a big deal."

Keito is my other best friend. I've known both him and Mitsuki since fifth grade. Keito is very handsome, and pretty popular among even the second and third years, even though we're only first years. He's a little above average height, has shaggy light brown hair that looks the most amazing when he lets it hang loose, and beautiful hazel eyes. Mitsuki and I both had a crush on him until 8th grade, when he started hanging out with us. It didn't take long for me to realize I could never like him as more than a friend, but Mitsuki is another story. If anything, I think she likes him more now.

I ducked out from underneath his arm, sighing loudly. "It's not the first D, Kei-kun, and I doubt it will be the last," I told him. "Maybe I should just give up."

"Kaya! Don't say that!" Mitsuki cried. "You've got talent!"

"What talent?" I said. "It's great that you guys are trying to support me and stuff, but let's face it. I'm failing art. That's not even supposed to be possible!"

"Okay, so maybe you're not the greatest artist," Mitsuki agreed.

"Understatement of the year," I muttered.

"But, there's still hope! You can get help from the great Iwato Deidara!"

"Iwa-who?" I said suspiciously, wondering what "brilliant" plan Mitsuki was about to come up with now.

Both she and Keito stopped, gaping at me like I was completely out of the loop or something. "What?" I asked.

"Kaya, are you _that_ out of the loop?" Mitsuki said. See what I mean?

"Ha. She who claims to be an aspiring artist doesn't even know who Iwato Deidara is," Keito laughed.

I glared at him. "Shut up, Kei-kun. Now what are you talking about?"

"Gosh, Kaya. He's only the most famous modern day artist in Japan!" Mitsuki said. If that was the truth, I really felt like an idiot. Keito might actually have a point…Darn it. She linked her arm in mine, skipping happily beside me while she continued her explanation. "Legend has it, he can mold even the most pathetic of artists into a master."

Pathetic meaning me. For being my best friends, those two really had a knack for using choice words. "Is that true?" I asked, eyeing her skeptically.

"Of course it's true! Right, Keito?"

Keito shrugged. "That's what people say, at least."

Okay, well it sounded pretty fishy, but if even Kei-kun said it was true…"Where is this Deidara guy?" I asked.

"He teaches at the Tokyo Academy for Young Artists," Keito replied. Wow, the most elite school of the arts before university. This guy really must be something else. Keito paused. "Wait, you're not actually planning on trying to find him, are you?"

"Of course she is!" Mitsuki jumped in before I could answer. "It's her only chance to fulfill her dream!"

Keito gave me his "I don't approve" frown. (I swear, the guy suffers from the delusion that he's my big brother or something.) "Kaya-chan, I don't think that's a good idea. He might be a great artist, but I've heard some questionable things about that man."

"Keito, don't say things like that! You don't even know him!" Mitsuki scolded. "And don't worry. It's not like she could get in that school, even if she tried. It's just something for her to aspire to!" She smiled brightly.

Remember what I said about choice words? Fortunately, I didn't really care what Mitsuki or Keito said right at that moment. I was too busy planning, and I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Hey guys, there's something I need to do. I'll see you later." I waved goodbye to them and ran off ahead to my house.

"Why do I get the feeling she's about to do something idiotic?" I heard Keito mutter.

I yelled hi to my mom as I came in, making up an excuse about having lots of homework so she wouldn't bother me before running upstairs. Of course, I had no intention of actually doing homework. I dashed into my room and closed the door, grabbing my piggy bank off the shelf so I could empty its contents onto my bed. There wasn't much left of my life savings. I wished I hadn't spent half of it on that expensive art set. Well, it would have to do.

I gathered the money up, and dumped it into the side pocket of my travel bag, then proceeded to stuff as many art supplies as I could into the backpack. I couldn't think of anything else I needed. All that remained was to wait until night fall.

Okay, so as much as I hated to admit it, Mitsuki (and Keito) were right. Running away from home wasn't too great of an idea, and the chances of me getting into an elite art school, let alone any art school, were pretty much non-existent. But I had to at least try, and besides, I had a plan B if that didn't work.

Six hours later, after suffering from a "stomachache" and going to bed early, my parents had finally gone to sleep, leaving it safe for me to sneak out. I pulled a thin jacket over my t-shirt, grabbed my bag, and crept as silently as possible into the hallway. Before going on my way, I paused at the room next to mine, and laid my hand on the closed door.

"Wish me luck, Kiyo," I whispered. "I promise, I'll fulfill our dream no matter what."

I smiled at the door and made my way down the stairs and out of the house. The bus ride to Tokyo took almost another six hours of jolty sleeping on the rubber seats and changing buses multiple times, but I knew it was worth it. I stepped off the last bus a couple of hours before dawn, which left me just enough time to find the Tokyo Academy for Young Artists.

I arrived in front of the large, open gates separating the school from the rest of the city. They loomed with intimidation over my head, and for a moment I just stood there stupidly staring up at them.

"Can I help you, un?" a man's voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a beautiful young girl standing there. Wait, a man's voice coming from a girl? Unlikely. Then it had to be a guy. I had to make a mental effort to keep from gaping. Really, it should be illegal for guys to be _that_ gorgeous.

He had long blond hair, part of it held in a high ponytail, and bangs which hung below his chin, covering the entire left side of his face. His right eye was blue, giving him the appearance of the stereotypical foreigner. He dressed nicer than most guys my age (I assumed he was about my age, maybe a year or two older), wearing black slacks, a skin tight dark blue shirt, and a black jacket over it. Looking at him, I realized he was totally my type.

"Well, un?" he said, growing impatient for me to reply.

Un? How cute! Oh… "Um, um," I stuttered, my face reddening as I realized I'd been staring at him. "I, I was going to apply."

"Apply? You mean here, un?" He glanced at the backpack slung over my shoulders. "Your bag is open," he said nonchalantly.

"What? Oh." I craned my neck around to see that the main pocket of my backpack was hanging wide open. I must not have closed the zipper properly. I started to sling it down so I could close it, but in the process I managed to dump the contents onto the ground. "Oh, crap!" I cried. I bent down, starting to gather all of my things back into it. I was reaching for my sketchbook when a hand picked it up.

I looked up in horror as the guy started flipping through my sketchbook. A smirk spread across his face as he paused on a page. "It was here that you were applying, un?" he asked.

I glared at him and snatched it away angrily, shoving it back into my bag and blushing furiously. "Wh-who asked you?" I shot back in what was supposed to be a tough voice. Unfortunately, the nervous stuttering sort of killed the effect. Curse my stupid nervousness! "It's not like your opinion counts anyway!" I sapt, whirling around and marching through the gates.

"Good luck, un!" he called after me. I could almost hear the smirk.

Stupid, insensitive, "un" muttering jerk. I couldn't believe I'd thought he was cute! Okay, well he was the physical impersonation of the dream guy of probably half the female population in Japan (myself included). But that didn't mean I had to like him, darn it!

I fumed into the school, hoping I would never have to see him again. Boy, was I in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, here's chapter 2. I tried to do some research for the exam thing, but it's amazing what you **can't** find on the internet. So, if there are some incorrect things (which I'm sure there are), I'm sorry. Anyway, a thank you to batFlats.Xx and Nyx-Key for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the rest as well! Oh, I've also made a rule for myself that I can't post a chapter until I've written the chapter after it, so while chap 3 is done, I don't know when I'll get it posted. Anyway, please review!_

Artist's Alley  
By: roses.red

Chapter 2:

I banged my head against the wall. Okay, I know I shouldn't have really been all that disappointed. I mean, I had seen it coming. But that didn't make it any less painful to have the thing I had set my dreams on completely knocked down.

That morning, after my little incident with the un jerk, I had proceeded to find the principal and explain to him that I was interested in enrolling in his school. Of course, I knew I would have to take the entrance exam, and I was prepared to do so. The principal led me to a room and gave me the exam, leaving me there alone except for the supervisor. The exam consisted of a written test, which I completed in about an hour, and one assignment: I had to paint a piece of scenery by memory. I pulled out my paints, and using the paper they had provided for me, began my work. Two hours later, the supervisor announced that time was up and the principal returned to examine my work.

He glanced over the written test, but I'm pretty sure that part of the exam was just a courtesy. Then he turned to the painting. Now, I had worked really hard on that painting, and honestly, I was quite proud of it. In my opinion, it was my best work yet, and I had even allowed my hopes to climb just a little that I might actually get in. unfortunately, the principal didn't share my opinion.

His eyebrows rose just so slightly as he studied my artwork, a look I knew all too well. "Well," he said after a short pause, "you're work is very—interesting, but it's not quite what we're looking for." He handed me the painting. "I am sorry."

I took the painting from him, having to resist the urge to rip it into shreds right then and there and burst into angry tears. "Oh, r-right. I-I understand," I stuttered out instead. "Um, th-thank you, then." I bowed hastily and practically ran out of the room, struggling not to cry, and wound up lost among the hallways.

I slumped down onto the floor, my back leaning against the wall, and took a deep breath to calm myself. Okay, my entrance to the Tokyo Academy for Young Artists had been denied, but I _had_ been expecting it. That left me with Plan B, which didn't exactly make me feel much better. As little confidence as I'd had for Plan A, I had even less for Plan B. But I had to give it a try. I had already sworn to myself that I would make this work, and I was prepared to do anything it took. I really need to start thinking things through before I make promises like that.

I stood up, stretching and slinging my backpack over my shoulders. My painting was too big to fit in my bag, and it was still wet anyway. I was tempted to leave it on the floor, but I decided to go against that idea. There were about three hours left before school ended for the day. I figured I would eat lunch, maybe wander around a little while, and then come back. Lunch was definitely first priority. I mean, I hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime yesterday, so I was starving. I'm not sure why I didn't eat dinner 

with my family the night before instead of faking that stomachache, or at least brought some snacks with me. But as I mentioned, I have this really bad habit of not thinking things through entirely.

So I made my way out of the school and wandered around until I found a decent place to eat, scarfed down some food, and went souvenir shopping. Okay, I didn't really buy anything. Between bus fares and food, I was already starting to run fairly low on cash, so I definitely couldn't afford to spend money on anything trivial. At the rate my money was getting spent, I was going to need a job fast.

When the time came, I headed back to the school, just as students were starting to leave. I asked someone where Iwato Deidara's classroom was, and he pointed me in the right direction. The door was closed, and I knocked on it, praying to kami-sama that he was still there. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a familiar blond man.

"You!" I exclaimed in horror before I caught myself.

He smiled. "Hello again, un."

I frowned pointedly at him. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I could ask you the same, un."

I crossed my arms, tossing my head at him in an attempt to look composed. "I'm here to see Iwato-sensei. Is he here?"

"How did the entrance exam go, un?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"That's not really any of your business," I said. "Now could you please tell me where Iwato-sensei is?" I stood on tiptoe, trying to see past him into the room.

He leaned against the doorframe, intentionally blocking my view. "Answer my question and then I'll tell you, un," he said.

I scowled. What an irritating guy. "Fine, I didn't get in, okay? Now would you please just tell me where he is?"

He smiled again, and stood aside, opening the door all the way so I could come in. "He's right here, un."

I stepped inside, looking around for Iwato-sensei. All I saw were empty tables. "Where?" I asked.

"Here, un," he said again.

I looked around again, to make sure I hadn't somehow just overlooked someone, then turned back around to face him. "But there's no one here except—," I paused as the realization hit me. He was smirking again. "—us," I finished. "Wait, _you're_ Iwato Deidara?"

Okay, so I probably should have figured that out awhile back. But hey, I'm a little on the slow side sometimes, okay? It's not like I can help it.

"Very good, un," he said laughingly.

I think I must have turned about three shades of scarlet, and right at that moment, I _really_ hated him. He walked up to the teacher's, well, his desk and started gathering his things into his bag. "Now, what do you want? I have somewhere to be, un," he said.

Instead of answering, I just stared at him for a long moment. I was still in shock that _this _was the guy I had come all the way to Tokyo to find.

He glanced up at me. "Do you make a habit of staring at people like an idiot, or is it something you only do to me, un?"

I blushed again. Seriously, why was this guy always making me blush? I guess I was sort of leaving myself open for it. But still! "Y-you wish," I said. Great, now my nerves were kicking in again.

He laughed at the discomfort he was clearly causing me. "So you do it to everyone? If you're done, tell me what you want, un," he added before I could stutter an angry retort.

Oh, right. The reason I had come here. Wasn't this going to be fun? "Um, I-I was wondering if you would t-teach me," I said, very careful not to make eye contact. I was pretty sure I could imagine the look on his face at that sentence.

"You want me to teach you, un?" he repeated. His voice sounded just as mocking as I'd thought it would, like he was trying very hard not to laugh. I nodded once. "How old are you, un?"

"S-sixteen," I said.

"Sixteen, hmm?" he said. He grabbed his bag and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Go home. Finish high school, and if it's that important to you, go to an art college or something, un." He started to walk out the door.

I turned, grabbing his sleeve. "Wait," I said. He turned his head to look at me, and this time I looked straight into his eyes, er, eye. "I-I won't take no for an answer," I told him. "If I have to follow you around and torment you until you agree, I will, but I'm not going home."

He smirked at me. "You're going to follow me around, un?"

"Y-yes," I said, realizing I didn't sound very threatening.

He took my hand, prying it off his sleeve, and eyed me thoughtfully for a moment, making me feel very uncomfortable. Now who was staring? "Is that the painting you did for the exam, un?" he asked at last, nodding at the painting in my hand.

I had rolled it up to make it easier to carry, and I hid it protectively behind my back. "Yes," I said, wondering what he was up to now.

"Let me see it, un."

"What? N-no!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

He held out his hand. "Let me see it."

I blink at his hand, and then hesitantly handed over the painting. He unrolled it and stared at it for a long moment.

"It's not very good, un," he said after awhile.

I blushed and snatched it out of his hands. "Thank you for rubbing it in." I rolled the painting up furiously. I was pissed. Very pissed. Here I was, risking my entire future, and the person I had come to for help was laughing in my face. Well, I'd had enough.

I glared up at him, and if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure he would have died on the spot. He even seemed taken aback by the sudden change in my expression. "You know, I didn't come here because I was good," I said. My voice cracked, as I was on the verge of tears again, but I kept going. "I came here because I wanted to get better. Not everyone can be as brilliant as you right away, and if you really expect that, you don't even deserve to be called a true artist." I threw the painting on the floor and started to march out of the room, hoping to keep my dignity and get away before I lost control and started crying.

"I'll teach you, un."

I stopped. Say again? I turned around, staring at him and trying to decide if he was joking or not. "What?" I said stupidly.

He picked up my painting, and placed it in my hands. "I'll teach you," he said again, looking into my eyes. He was so close, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Y-you will?" I asked, trying to gather my composure.

"Yes," he said. He smirked. "Under one condition, un."

I eyed him suspiciously. "What condition?"

"You have to live with me, un."

I felt as though, out of nowhere, I had just been flung into the middle of a shoujo manga. A guy, an older guy at that, was bribing me to live with him. (Well, maybe not that much older, but still.) Was he some kind of creepy pervert or something?

I blinked at him several times before I actually made an attempt to speak. "I—you—what?" was all I managed.

"Yes or no, un?"

I thought about it for a minute. Here was my future hanging on one _very_ life changing decision, and who knew what the consequences would be if I went with it. I had no idea what this guy's intentions were! Maybe I should have listened to Keito after all. Then I remembered the promise I had made, that I would do "whatever it took". I could have slapped myself. But, much as I hated it, I've never been one to go back on promises.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" he asked. Like he hadn't heard me.

"Yes," I repeated, louder this time.

He grinned and placed his hand on my head like I was a little kid. "Good. Then let's get going, yeah?" He walked past me into the hallway.

Going? Get going to what?

He turned around to look at me, straightening the sleeve that I had grabbed as he did so. "Hey, I said I have somewhere to be, un? Hurry up so I can take you home."

Oh, right. He had somewhere to be. I was overreacting. "R-right," I said, running to catch up to him. Stupid jerk, getting me all freaked out.

He smirked at me, like he knew exactly what I had been thinking, but didn't say anything, which only served to irritate me more. But, as I was to learn over the next week and a half, Iwato Deidara was very good at irritating me.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Hiya! Sorry it took me so long to update. If you haven't read my profile, my puppy chewed through my laptop charger so I've been without computer. That and my own laziness. But here it is! And also to xXWrennaXx, I actually noticed the thing about the name myself, so I added it into the beginning of chapter 3. XD Thanks to everyone for your reviews! They're what got me off my lazy butt to actually write some more and get this typed up. Hope you enjoy!_

Artist's Alley

By: roses.red

Chapter 3:

I followed Deidara down the school hallway. "So, what's your name, un?" he asked.

Oh, right. I hadn't actually told him my name yet. I had just agreed to live with a guy who didn't even know my name. That's real good. "Nakashima Ka—" I started to say, before I was interrupted by a loud banging, like a bomb going off or something. I jumped, looking around for the source of the sound.

Deidara drew a thin black cell phone out of his pocket and opened it up. Wait, he had an explosion as his ringtone? "Aw, hell," he muttered angrily. He punched some buttons and returned the phone to his pocket. "Change of plans, un. You're coming with me."

"Um, okay," I said. It didn't really matter much to me if he took me to his house right away or not. Actually, I preferred the detour. Even though I had agreed to it, I was definitely _not_ looking forward to living in the house of a complete stranger. But I've already been over that.

He led me to his car in the parking lot. It was a really nice black Porsche. This guy must be really rich, I thought as I slid into the leather seat. As he started driving, I was suddenly very grateful that I was wearing my seatbelt. He was speeding like a madman; he must have been going at least twenty over the speed limit! I closed my eyes and pressed my back against the seat, taking deep breaths and praying that we wouldn't get into a wreck.

I felt the car slow to a stop, and Deidara muttered a curse under his breath. I dared to open my eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief to see we were at a stoplight. While we waited, Deidara tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, it occurred to me I had no idea where he was taking me. "Um, Iwato-sensei? Where are we going?" I asked. (I guessed I was supposed to call him 'Iwato-sensei'. He was going to be my teacher, after all, even if the circumstances were a little odd.)

He stiffened for some reason, making me wonder if I had hit a touchy subject. Well, I deserved to know where I was going. "I'm meeting up with someone about an art gig, un," he replied, very calmly and easily. Wait, had I just imagined him stiffening? Well, whatever.

"Oh, okay," I said. That didn't exactly answer my question, but the light was green, meaning it was time for me to close my eyes and start praying again. A few minutes later, we pulled to a stop in front of a…strip bar? I shook my head. He must be meeting somewhere near the bar. Why would anyone discuss an art gig in a strip bar? I froze in complete shock and horror as Deidara headed straight for it.

He seemed to notice I wasn't following, because he stopped in front of the door and turned around. "Hurry up. He's already going to kill me as it is, un."

I gaped at him. "You're meeting at a _strip club_?"

He shrugged. "We were banned from every other place, un. Now hurry up, unless you want to wait out here with them." He nodded to my right.

I followed his nod and saw a group of suspicious looking guys loitering by the corner of the building. Three of them were eyeing me with unpleasant looks on their faces. Right; decision made. I ran after Deidara into the strip club (I never thought I would do _that_.) inside, it was dark and filled with the stench of alcohol. Several men were gathered around a platform on which two scantily clad women were pole dancing. Just the place I wanted to be.

We walked to a table at the back of the bar, where a man with red hair sat alone. "You're late, Deidara," the man said coolly as we approached.

Deidara sat down in one of the chairs, and I followed suit. "Sorry, Sasori-danna," Deidara said politely. Wow, he must _really_ respect this Sasori guy. He waved his hand at me. "That was her fault, un." I frowned at him. My fault? He was the one who'd wasted so much time just on tormenting me!

Sasori looked at me as though just noticing I was there. "Who is she?" he asked after surveying me.

"This is—" Deidara paused, as he had never actually gotten my name.

"Kaya," I filled in.

"Kaya. She's my new apprentice, un."

Sasori eyed me again. "This is your apprentice?"

Okay, is there something about me that just screams 'I have no talent!' or something?

Apparently, Sasori didn't expect an answer, because he moved on immediately. "I wanted to discuss the—creations—you provided for the exhibit," the redhead said, returning his attention to Deidara.

"What about them, hmm?"

"I—" Sasori started to reply, but just then, a pretty young woman wearing too much makeup and practically no clothing swayed up to our table.

"Is there anything I can do for you, boys?" she asked suggestively, rubbing her body against Sasori's arm.

I saw Deidara eyeing her hungrily, and I blushed, longing to sink down in my chair and hide under the table. Why, oh why, oh why, had I let myself get dragged here?

Sasori, however, unlike Deidara, looked irritated with the girl's intrusion. He pulled out some cash. "I will pay you this to go away and not bother us," he said, handing it to her. The girl smiled, and took the money, stuffing it in between her breasts before dancing away to the next table, her hips swaying provocatively.

"Ah, danna, you can't let us have some fun, as long as we're here, un?" Deidara whined. I rolled my eyes. Pervert.

Sasori seemed to follow my line of thinking. "We're here on business," he said. "And may I remind you that it is _your_ fault we're even here?"

"Yeah, yeah, un. You were saying?"

"Yes, you're 'works of art'," Sasori continued the earlier conversation. "I don't feel they're quite appropriate."

Deidara frowned. "Meaning, un?"

"They are hardly your best work."

Now Deidara looked mad. I could feel the anger prickling off of him, and I edged away from him. "Those are my masterpieces, un."

"If you care to call that art," Sasori said.

"Art is a bang!" Deidara cried, to my surprise. He must mean that symbolically…right? "It is the beauty of a single fleeting moment of explosion! That is—"

"—true art," Sasori finished for him. "You're such a brat. Very well, if you won't change your mind, I'll see you there on Tuesday at 5 o' clock. And _don't_ be late."

"I'll be there, un," Deidara said. He stood up. "See you then."

I followed him, with great relief, out of the bar and back to his car. He still seemed edgy from his conversation with Sasori, even as we started drive (thankfully _not _twenty over the speed limit). "So, I guess you're really passionate about your art," I offered timidly, hoping to break the tension.

"Passion is key," Deidara replied, flicking on the air conditioning. "Sasori just can't understand my art."

I tried to think of something else to say, but was unsuccessful. Deidara turned on the radio—classical music. I wasn't too surprised. My mother, in trying to get me to listen to classical music, had once said that all great artists listen to it. I wondered if maybe I should start after all.

After about fifteen minutes, Deidara pulled into the driveway of a house I assumed was his, and we went inside. After taking off his jacket, he proceeded to give a brief tour. He had a very nice house. It wasn't large, but it as spacious, and the furnishings were tasteful, if a bit eclectic. Well, he was an artist. Last of all, Deidara led me to a spare bedroom at the very back of the house.

"This will be your room, un," he said. It was considerably smaller than a lot of the other rooms, but it was still much larger than my room back at home. A double bed stood in the far corner, beside the wide window, and the room was complete with bedside table, desk, and a large dresser. "You can decorate however you like. I don't really care, un," Deidara continued. He paused. "Do you have any questions?"

I thought about it. "Oh, Iwato-sensei," I began, remembering something I needed to do.

He stiffened again, and I stopped talking. "Alright, three rules, un," he said. "First, I go to the basement to be alone. Don't bother me while I'm down there unless it's an emergency. Second, don't touch any of my stuff without my permission. And third, never call me by my family name. Understand, un?"

"Um, okay," I said. The first two made sense, but the third rule seemed a little odd to me. I almost asked about it, but then I decided that would be a bad idea.

"What was your question, un?"

"Do you have a computer I can borrow? I want to email my family and let them know I'm okay and stuff."

"You ran away without leaving a note or anything?" I shrugged. "I do," he said. He paused, and a mischievous smirk spread across his face. I had barely known Deidara a day, and already I was starting to hate that smirk. "But you can't use it, un."

"What? What do you mean I can't use it?" I cried.

"First, you have to complete a painting that I approve of, un."

I blinked at him. "What?" There was no telling how long that would take, and he knew it too!

He shrugged. "I guess you should get started now, yeah? There's an easel under the bed. Paint me some flowers, un."

"Fl-flowers? You want me to paint you flowers, while my parents are probably sitting at home thinking I've been kidnapped or murdered or something?"

"It was your decision. You can always go back, un."

I bit my lip. He had a point. "Fine," I said.

"That's what I thought, un." He grinned and left the room, leaving me alone to fume at him, and at my own stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Omg! Chapter 4 is finally up, after like, 2 freakin' months!! Sorry about the long wait. For some reason, I have a lot of confidence issues with this story, even though I'm getting a lot of reviews. I dunno. Anyways. Oh, I know time has been passing rather slowly. I start skipping days in the next chapter, instead of going over every day in detail. Sorry if that's been annoying... Oh, and also sorry that this chapter is a little short. Ok, on to the story!_

Artist's Alley  
by: roses.red

Chapter 4:

Do you want to know what's worse than living in a new city with a complete stranger who acts like a total jerk to you, and who won't even let you contact your parents to let them know you're alright until you paint a picture that _he _considers decent? Realizing your second day there that you forgot to bring any clothes except what you have on your back, and you don't have enough money to buy any more.

Do you know what's even worse than that? Being told by the person you're living with that only are you not allowed to contact your parents, but he's not going to buy you any clothes until you paint a decent picture, so you have to wear _his _clothes. I mean, I probably wouldn't mind if it was a woman, but there's just something about wearing a man's clothes that bothers me.

Anyway, as you've probably already guessed, that is exactly what happened to me. After Deidara left me in my room that first day, I suddenly felt very exhausted and just collapsed on the bed in my clothes and passed out. By the time I woke up the next day it was almost noon (I have this really bad habit of sleeping in late), and Deidara was already at school. The first thing I thought of was how worried my parents must be, and I decided, scared as I was at what would happen if I got found out, to use the opportunity of Deidara not being there to sneak into his room and use his computer. Unfortunately, he had made it password protected, and I'm far from being a hacker, so it was a fruitless effort.

I could have just used the phone (which was easily accessible), but my mom has this thing about phones. See, one time about three years ago, our phone bill was really high, about twice as high as usual. My mom insisted the phone company had overcharged us, although I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that she kept calling my aunt, who was in France at the time, and talking to her for hours at a time. But, my mom stubbornly maintained that the phone company was at fault, and ever since then, she's refused to pay for us to have a phone.

After my useless attempt at contacting my parents, I went back to my room to change into fresh clothes. It was then that I discovered the only things I had packed in my bag were art supplies.

"Crap," I muttered, dumping out the contents and shuffling through them again, as if clothes would magically appear. Art supplies, art supplies, art supplies, but no clothes. What the hell had I been thinking? Or rather, the problem was that I hadn't been thinking. I'm an idiot.

"Great," I said. I couldn't wait to tell Deidara about this. He would definitely get a kick out of it.

When Deidara got home that afternoon, I told him of my dilemma, and as expected, a smirk spread across his face. "You really are an idiot, aren't you, un?" he said.

"Oh, sh-shut up," I mumbled, blushing as always and staring at the floor.

"Well, I'll buy you some new clothes, un," he said.

I looked up at him in surprise. Was he actually being nice to me? "You will?" I asked.

His grin widened. Uh-oh… "Of course, un," he said. "_After_ you paint me a good picture."

I should have known. "But, that could take months!"

"Then I guess you'd better get started, hmm?"

"What am I supposed to do? Just wear the same clothes until then?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "I'll give you some of mine, un. I don't want you smelling up my house, after all."

Gee, thanks. Wait a minute. "You're clothes? But, but, I mean, you're—you're a guy!"

Deidara smiled at me, raising an eyebrow. "In that case, would you rather just take all your clothes off everyday so you can wash them? I certainly wouldn't mind, un."

I think my entire body must have turned scarlet. "Y-yeah, right!" I cried. "I-I would wear the same clothes for a hundred years before I would do something like that for you!"

He shrugged. "Too bad, un," he said. His eyes were sparkling with laughter.

I scrunched up my lips angrily, but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I turned and ran to my room, slamming the door shut behind me and leaning against it. I was so embarrassed, I could have died. He had imagined me naked! He had to have! I shut my eyes tightly. I hated him, I hated him, I hated him! And yet, for some reason, the thought that he wanted to see me naked made me kind of happy. My face reddened again. No! No, no, no! Absolutely no thoughts like that! There was no way I could like Deidara! Besides, he had probably just said that because he knew it would embarrass me. It wasn't unlike him. I moaned and hid my face in my hands, sliding down onto the floor. I really hated this.

About half an hour later, Deidara brought me a stack of his clothes. I could tell when he looked at me that he was still laughing about before. I snatched the clothes from him angrily and shut the door in his face, locking it so he couldn't come in and bother me anymore. I could hear him chuckling to himself as he walked away.

I whipped around and walked to the bed, pulling the easel out from underneath it and setting it up. My decision was made. I was going to do this stupid painting as fast as possible so he wouldn't be able to torment me anymore (although thinking about it now, that really wouldn't have stopped him from tormenting me). Unfortunately, by the time I was about halfway finished, I'd lost most of my resolve. As always, my painting looked like something a five year old had done.

Why couldn't I even manage to draw something like flowers? I mean, I had seen plenty of girls who weren't even interested in art just doodling these really pretty flowers on their papers during class, with no trouble whatsoever. But could I do that? No, of course not. The aspiring artist definitely couldn't draw something that any girl her age, and younger, could. I finished the painting rather half-heartedly, and waited around for Deidara to come back, which I was sure he would eventually.

When Deidara knocked on my door to let me know dinner was ready, I opened the door and dejectedly handed him the painting, already knowing what he would say.

He glanced at it for all of two seconds and handed it back. "It's terrible, un."

I pursed my lips. Why did he always have to be so insensitive? I was already upset enough as it was. "Yeah, yeah," I said, taking the painting back. "I'll eat dinner later. I'm not really hungry right now."

Deidara leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. "I might eat it all, un," he said tauntingly.

I glared at him and shut the door in his face again. I just didn't feel like dealing with him right then. Sighing, I dropped the painting on the floor and sat on my bed, staring at the wall. After a moment, I shook my head, trying to clear it. There was no time to be getting all depressed; that had never helped me in the past, and it certainly wasn't going to help me now. Clapping my hands together, I jumped up from the bed and went back to the easel, picking up my pencil to start a new outline. I was just going to have to prove to Deidara (and myself) that I _was_ capable of painting a decent picture, even if it took me the rest of the year! After all, you know what they say: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. And that was exactly what I intended to do.

Now, if only strong resolve could really carry people as far as it always seems to in the movies. But of course, that would have made life far too easy for me.

_A/n: So, re-reading this story, I realized that Kaya freaks out about a stuff waaay too much. She's even worse than me, which is saying something. I also realized that I pretty much never use her name. I actually forgot what it was the other day, and I had to go look it up. How sad is that?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Lalala. Chapter 5 is up quickly! I've been going on a bit of a writing rampage. As always, thank you to everyone for the reviews!! They makes me so happyful. :)_

Artist's Alley  
by: roses.red

Chapter 5:

For my first ten days living with him, I rarely saw Deidara. He was either at school, away working on an art gig, or down in the basement (I wasn't really sure what he did down there; all I knew was that I sometimes heard loud bangs coming from the basement, but I was too scared to ask him about it). The few times I was able to see him and let him look over my artwork, the same scenario was pretty much repeated over and over again: He would tell me to paint a certain picture, I would do so, it would turn out no so great, he would make sure I knew it. Rinse and repeat. It wasn't until my 11th day there that I actually made some progress.

"Crap," Deidara said, tossing the first of the paintings I'd done aside. "Crap, crap." He sighed, dropping the entire stack on the floor. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked up at me. "Can't you give me something at least halfway decent, un?"

I scowled at him, crossing my own arms. "Maybe if you would actually give me a halfway decent assignment," I threw back. "But no, it's always rainbows and flowers, like I'm some kind of little kid!"

"If you can't even manage to draw simple things like that, how are you going to do well on anything else, hmm?" he said.

Urgh. As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point. But that didn't make it any less irritating! Sighing, I bent down and started to gather the discarded artwork so it could be added to the ever growing trash pile in my room. "Fine, fine. I'll go try again," I said.

"Good luck, un."

I resisted the urge to turn rabid on him and decided to just ignore him instead, walking back to my room and picking up the paintbrush to start over. When I was finished, I once again brought the painting to Deidara. His reaction was even worse than the last time.

"It's horrible," he said. "It's not even worth looking at."

I stared at the floor, taking his harsh words silently, as always. He was getting aggravated, I could tell, but he had nothing on me on the aggravated factor. I was frustrated and depressed, a bad combination, especially when a certain someone kept pushing my buttons constantly. Angry tears were welling up in my eyes against my will. I couldn't take much more, or I was going to blow.

Deidara stood up from his chair with his back facing towards me. "I'm going to the basement," he said. "Try again if you want. It doesn't seem to matter much." He started to walk away.

"Fine," I said. My voice was low, but he paused. "You're never around anyway," I continued. "You always put me down, but you've never even once lifted a hand to help me, even though you're supposed to be my teacher. So tell me to try again if I want, and I will, even though it won't make any difference whatsoever. I don't even care anymore."

There was a long moment of a silence, and then he grunted something under his breath and left the room. I sat down in the chair and pulled my knees up to my chest, hiding my face in them.

"Stupid Kaya," I muttered. "Now he's definitely going to kick you out." I sighed. Life could be so troublesome sometimes; I really just wanted to give up. Standing up, I dragged my feet back to my room and stood before the blank paper on the easel. Maybe I would try one more time, and then I would pack my things and head back home. My poor parents were probably thinking I was dead by now anyway. I could finally ease their minds.

Paintbrush in hand, I began to work on a rainbow, but after only a moment I st the brush back down. It honestly looked like a picture I had done in first grade. Pathetic. I sunk to the floor, burying my face in my knees again. "This is stupid," I said. "I really am useless."

"Wrong," a familiar voice said behind me.

I raised my head and looked over my shoulder to see Deidara standing in the doorway. He came forward and pulled my sad excuse for a painting off the easel. "Have you ever seen a rainbow?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Did it look like this, un?" He held up the painting for me to see.

I looked at it and saw an arch of colors. That's what a rainbow was, right? "Yes," I repeated.

"Did it really?" he asked. "Think about it, un."

I thought back to the few rainbows I had seen. Actually, now that I was remembering, rainbows didn't look like just a perfect arch, and the colors I'd used were way too bold. "Oh," I said stupidly.

He smiled and set the painting on the floor, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up (somewhat to my shock). "Now," he said. He put the paintbrush in my hand and placed it on the paper. Moving closer so that his body was pressed against mine, he whispered in my ear. "Close your eyes."

A chill raced through my body at the feel of his warm breath tickling my ear and the back of my neck. I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore the warmth of his firm, muscled chest pressed against my back and his legs brushing mine.

"Picture the image in your head," he whispered again. His breath was soft and warm against my bare skin.

I shuddered and squeezed my eyes harder, trying to do as he said, but it was hard to concentrate with him so close. Somehow, I managed to grasp the image in my mind.

"Do you have it, un?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, and hoping he wouldn't notice my reddening face. "Now, focus on the details—the way the colors blur together, the light, the color of the sky. Once you're ready, start painting."

I opened my eyes, and began to move the paintbrush over the paper, until my rainbow hovered in a blue cloudless sky on the paper.

"Alright," Deidara said. He moved away from me, much to my relief; I could finally breathe normally again. "Is there anything else you want to add, un?"

I glanced at my picture. It did look kind of bland. "Yeah," I said. He seemed to be waiting for me to continue painting, so I shuffled through my thoughts for a moment, and then I knew what I was going to do. I dipped the brush in the paints again and began working.

I'm not sure how long it took, but with Deidara standing there watching the whole time, it seemed a lt longer. At last, I finished and stood back to survey my work. The rainbow in the sky was now reflected on the surface of a sparkling lake surrounded by dark, green trees. The painting might not have been even close to professional, but to my joy and amazement, it definitely didn't look like something a five-year-old had done. I turned, grinning, to Deidara.

"Very good, un," he said. It was the first time he had complimented me.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had thrown my arms around him. "Thank you!" I cried, and then I noticed I was hugging him. "Oh, s-sorry," I said, immediately letting go.

He smiled and rubbed my head (normally, that would have annoyed me, but I was too happy to care). "I don't mind, un." He looked back up at the painting and stepped closer to it, peering at my work. "There's still something lacking though," he said after a moment. "What's your inspiration, un?"

My inspiration? I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly closed it again. I wasn't quite ready to tell him about that. "I have my reasons," I said quietly.

He seemed to get it, because he nodded. "Good job, un," he said again. "I'll go set up the computer for you."

He left the room, and I turned back to my painting. It really was amazing, compared to what I usually did. But why now, all of a sudden?

_'Because you actually spent time on it this time, dummy,' _my inner voice said.

Oh…that's right. I had never really thought much about my art before. I had just done it, and hoped it would turn out good, but not really expected it to. The result was that I never actually tried. I hadn't noticed that until now. It was my own fault my artwork had always been bad, because I'd never spent time on them, but I had blamed it on Deidara. Crap…now I would have to apologize.

I crept into his room, where he was sitting at the computer. He stood up when I came in. "Finally, un," he said. "You're so slow, you're like a turtle."

I forced myself to ignore that comment. Apologize. I had to apologize. "Um, S-sensei, I'm, um, I'm sorry about w-what I said earlier."

His eye narrowed at me. "You'd better be, un. Do you know how much of a pain it is dealing with you? Now quit bothering me. I am trying to work, un."

I frowned at his back as he left the room. Just a moment ago I had felt guilty about what'd I'd said, but now I was just irritated. Ugh. I groaned and flopped down at the computer. I would never get used to this guy.

But, in spite of everything, at that moment I was really, truly happy. Too bad it wasn't going to last.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: Yay, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Plus, it gave me something to do during Psychology, other than sit around and twiddle my thumbs, cause my teacher gives us the notes, and I have to be doing something with my hands or my mind will wander. So, I wrote! Yays! Ok, on to the important stuff._

**Artist's Alley  
by: roses.red**

**Chapter 6**

Deidara wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. One hand moved up to my face and trailed down my cheek, coming to rest on my chin. He lifted my face up towards his and leaned forward.

I opened my eyes and blinked at the ceiling. What the hell was I just dreaming? My face grew hot as I recalled the dream. I pulled the covers over my head. Why was I dreaming something like that? I lay there for a moment and tried not to replay it in my mind again. I didn't want to admit it, but I had actually enjoyed that dream.

"Aah!" I groaned, sitting up and throwing the covers off. Forget it. I was just going to forget about that dream and pretend I never had it. I glanced at the clock: 10:22. Holy crap. That's early for me. Well, whatever. More time to myself before Deidara got home and started tormenting me again.

I climbed out of bed and sidled groggily into the kitchen, to find Deidara sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through a magazine with disinterest. Wait, what? Oh, right. Today was Saturday. Duh.

He glanced up as I came in and smirked. "You always look this wonderful in the mornings, un?" he asked, eyeing my tousled hair, which I'm sure was sticking up in all directions, and my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Shut up," I muttered, too tired to make an argument. Instead, I walked to the cabinets and got down a bowl.

"Nice pajamas, un," he added.

I shot him a glare over my shoulder, but tried my best to ignore him and the fact that I was blushing _again_. I poured myself a bowl of Capt'n Crunch and some milk, grabbed a spoon, and slid into the seat across from him.

"What are you doing today, un?" Deidara asked.

I shrugged. "Whatever you tell me to do, Master," I said sarcastically. Yeah, I'm really _not_ a morning person.

"Good, then you're going on a date with me today, un."

My face turned scarlet and I choked on my cereal. "S-sorry?" I said through coughs and sputtering.

He grinned at my reaction and leaned his chin on his hand. "I said I'd buy you new clothes, remember, un?"

"Oh, r-right," I said, feeling dumb. How just like me to start freaking out when all he meant was that. Did he really _have_ to use the word "date", though?

"How long do you need to get ready, un?" he asked.

"Uh, about two hours I guess," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" I cried. "There's a lot to do! I have to shower, and get dressed, and dry my hair, and—"

"Okay, okay, I get it, un!" he said, cutting me off abruptly. "Just hurry up."

I grinned, and hopped up from the table, placing my bowl in the sink before rushing off to get ready. It really doesn't normally take me that long to get ready, but for some reason I wanted to make sure I looked my best. After I showered, I got dressed in my single outfit (which I had fortunately just washed), wishing I had something nicer than jeans and t-shirt. Then I took out my hair straightener (yes, I brought my hair straightener; I can't remember clothes, but I remember _that_), and spent about fifteen minutes trying to decide if I wanted to straighten my hair or not. He had said it was a date, even though he'd meant it jokingly, but that didn't mean I couldn't look nice, right? Finally, I decided it'd been too long since I straightened my hair anyway, so I plugged it in.

About an hour and a half later (see, I got ready early), I went back into the living room where Deidara was waiting for me. "Finally, un," he muttered when he heard me come in. he looked up and I saw the surprise cross his face. He smiled, standing up to come join me. "You don't look too bad with your hair down, un. You should wear it that way more often."

"Eh, too much of a pain," I said, although my face reddened just a little. "I'm not lucky enough to have perfect hair like yours." I glanced enviously at his sleek, straight hair.

He smirked arrogantly. "You're right. Hair this good is hard to come by, un. What other parts of me do you find perfect?"

I blushed furiously, realizing what I had just said, and had to stop myself from clamping my hands over my mouth. Darn my bad habit of thinking without speaking!

Deidara chuckled at my predicament and placed a hand on my head. I really hoped he wasn't going to get into the habit of doing that. He unlocked the doors of his black Porsche, and we slid in. I scowled at my reflection in the side-view mirror as he cranked up the engine. We hadn't even left the house yet, and I was already embarrassing myself beyond belief!

We spent about three hours shopping. I only picked out a couple of outfits, enough to get me through the week without having to wear Deidara's clothes anymore. While I was trying on clothes, he went off and did some shopping of his own I guessed, because he came back carrying a shopping bag.

Afterwards, we stopped at McDonald's and ate before heading home. We came inside the house to hear the phone ringing. Deidara handed me the bags he was carrying and hurried off to answer it.

I carried the bags into my room and started going through them, looking at what I had gotten. My own clothes at last! No more wearing men's clothes that were way too big for me and that I had to tie just to keep from falling off. Then my hand touched something silky. Trying to remember what I'd gotten that was silk, I pulled it out of the bag, and my mouth dropped. It was a pink and black, lacy teddy. What the crap?

I gaped at it. I hadn't picked this out! Could Deidara have…? I blushed. But, but, why would he get me something like this? He wasn't actually expecting me too—

"Hey, Kaya, un."

I jumped and whipped around, hiding the teddy behind my back. "D-deidara-sensei!" I cried. Why hadn't I shut the door?!

Deidara glanced at the teddy in my hand. "Oh, good. You have it, un."

"H-have what?" I asked.

He pointed and came in. "I bought that at the store. Can I have it back, un?" He held out his hand.

"Oh, uh, s-sure." I handed it to him, my blush deepening.

He took the teddy and eyed my red face. "Did you think I got this for you, un?" he asked. I guess I'm easy to read, because he started laughing. "I can get one for you too, if you want, un."

"Ah! Just get out!" I cried. I pushed him—laughing all the way—out of my room and slammed the door in his face.

Afterwards, it occurred to me to wonder why he had bought the teddy anyway. Then I decided I really didn't want to know. A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring, and then a woman's voice.

Curious, I peeked out the door. Deidara was standing at the end of the hallway, talking to a young woman. I say talking, but more like he was all over her, and she was giggling flirtatiously. She had stylishly cut brown hair, fairly large-sized boobs (which she was pressing up against Deidara's chest), and an absolutely gorgeous face. She wasn't even wearing makeup, and she was still about the prettiest girl I had ever seen. And, in her slender, manicured hand, she was holding the teddy.

All of a sudden, I felt very sick, but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't look away, even though Deidara was kissing her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, and his hand was unzipping the back of her dress. Then, for a brief second, he looked in my direction and his eyes met mine.

I jerked back, closing the door as quickly and quietly as possible, then leaned against it, trying to fight back the tears and the hard lump that was forming in my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: Okay, here's chapter 7! And thank you so much for all the reviews!! They really make me so happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Artist's Alley

by: roses.red

Chapter 7

A knock sounded on my door. I curled up in a tighter ball on my bed and didn't answer. I didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like a slow, painful eternity.

I heard the door open, and the sound of footsteps drawing nearer. Squeezing my eyes shut, I cringed beneath the thin safety of the blankets. He must be angry, and how could I blame him?

"Kay." His voice was soft, right above my head, and he didn't use the 'un'.

I didn't move a muscle, hoping he would think I was asleep and leave. A hand touched side of my face, and I almost jumped. Gently, he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, and then he rested his palm on my cheek. Softly, his lips brushed against mine, and then the footsteps left and the door clicked quietly shut.

I opened my eyes and sat up, releasing the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. My fingers moved to my lips, which were still tingling. Was it another dream? But no, this had been real. I was startled and confused. Why was he doing this? What about that other girl? Was he purposefully messing with me? If so, that was just too cruel, even for him.

I curled back up on the bed, burying my face in the pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke, it was morning of the next day. For a moment, I forgot to be unhappy, and then I remembered what had happened the day before, and all of my emotions came rushing back. I sat there, staring at the wall, until my stomach growled. I pulled myself out of bed. There was no sense staying there and letting myself get sick.

I walked out into the hallway and heard voices. Pausing to listen, I recognized the woman's voice. "How is she?" she was asking.

"Sleeping," Deidara told her.

"Aaw, the poor thing," she cooed. "She must really like you." She giggled, like it was funny. I frowned. Deidara grunted something I couldn't make out.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into their line of vision. The woman noticed me first. She was sitting on the couch next to Deidara, leaning on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. "Oh!" she said, turning her head to look at me. "Hello there!" She smiled brightly.

Deidara looked at me and our eyes met. My heart skipped a beat and I looked away, blushing. "I-I was just getting some breakfast," I mumbled. I hurried into the kitchen. Behind me, I could hear the girl's tinkling laughter.

Wanting nothing more than to return to the safety of my room, I grabbed a poptart out of the pantry and half-ran back with it. "Oh, wait," the girl started to say as I passed them. I ignored her, pretending not to hear.

Back in my room, I shut the door and sat on my bed. I wasn't feeling very hungry anymore. I nibbled at the poptart for a moment, and then set it down on the bedside table and lay down. Staring at the ceiling, I sighed and rolled onto my side. Images, voices replayed in my mind. I closed my eyes, watching them. The memories squeezed my heart so hard, I felt like I would die. I opened my eyes, gasping and blinking back tears. No more. I couldn't take it anymore. All I wanted was to forget, forget everything that had happened. Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were?

A knock on the door startled me. I sat up slowly, wiping away tears that had leaked out as the door opened and Deidara came in. He stood by the doorframe for several moments, watching me silently. I stared at the floor; I couldn't bring myself to look at him. What could I do? What could I say?

"Kaya," he said finally. He came over to the bed, kneeling on the floor so that we were on eye level. "Are you alright, un?"

Pretend. Just pretend. I looked up, forcing a smile for him. "Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, until I finally blushed and looked away. Then he stood up and took my hand. My heart skipped a beat. He placed something in my palm and closed my fingers around it. "For my favorite student, un," he said, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I opened my fingers to see a miniature clay figurine. Looking at it, I realized it was me with red cheeks, crossed arms, and a pouty look on my face. I laughed. It really did look like me. I laughed again, holding it up in the air to get a better look at it, and realized I was crying. I wiped the tears from my face and set the figurine on my dresser. Strange, how something so simple had cheered me up. I decided that, no matter what, I would always treasure that figurine, because it was the first real gift Deidara had ever given me.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was now almost three in the afternoon—time for me to stop lazing about in my room. I started for the door and then paused, my hand on the knob. What if that girl was still here? I shook my head. It didn't matter much anyway. I felt like I could handle her now.

I went into the living room to find Deidara pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "Oh, Kaya," he said when I came in. "I'm going to buy food, un. I should be back in a little while."

"Oh, okay," I said, guessing that meant his girlfriend was gone too.

I went into the kitchen after he left and fixed myself a turkey sandwich for a late lunch. Once I was finished eating, I went into the living room and started flipping through the channels on the TV. Nothing was on. I needed to go take a shower and get dressed, but I didn't feel like it. Deidara had only been gone about twenty minutes when the doorbell rang. I stood up to go answer it, wondering if he had somehow managed to lock himself out. I would definitely give him a hard time about it if he had. Call it revenge.

Deidara wasn't the one standing at the door, though. It was the woman from earlier. I blinked at her. "Um, Deidara-sensei isn't here now," I told her, wondering why she was back.

She looked slightly disappointed for a moment, but then she brightened up. "Well, I only came to get my purse," she said, pushing past me into the house. "I just can't believe I forgot it! It's a designer bag, you know."

How nice. Now get out. That's what I wanted to say, but since she was his girlfriend, I guess she had some free reign over his house. Damn. So instead I followed her to Deidara's room, where she made a show of straightening out the covers on the bed before she grabbed her purse off of the dresser. "Here it is!" she giggled, coming back out into the hallway.

"Oh, is this your room?" she asked, seeing my door. "Let me see what it looks like!"

Okay, now this is just going too far. I followed her, frowning deeply, as she opened the door to my room and went inside. She stared around like she had never seen a teenage girl's bedroom before, "tsk"-ing at the _very_ few articles of clothing on the floor. She stopped at my painting from the other day and picked it up. "This is nice," she commented.

Alright, that's it. If there is one thing I _really_ don't like, it's when people I don't know touch my stuff. "Um, sorry, but do you think you can leave my room?" I asked softly, trying to be nice about it. "I don't really like people invading my privacy."

She glanced at me, and for a split second I thought I saw a dangerous glint in her eye, but then it was gone. She giggled and set the painting back on the easel. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry!" To my relief, she turned around and headed for the door. That was when something unexpected happened.

Instead of leaving, she suddenly closed the door, locked it, and leaned against, blocking my way out. The dangerous glint was back in her eyes, and this time it didn't go away. She crossed her arms and smiled sweetly at me, tilting her head to the side just a bit. "Well, Kaya-chan. Let's have a little girl-to-girl talk, shall we?"

I stepped away from her. What was up with this woman? She began to walk towards me, and suddenly her fist met my face, and stars were whirling in front of my eyes as I stumbled backwards. Before I could react, she pushed me, hard. My back hit the corner of the dresser as I stumbled, and I fell down painfully, unable to move from the sharp jolt of pain coursing through my spine.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair, and I cried out as she jerked my head up and glared into my eyes. "You little slut," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from and stay away from my man. He doesn't need you; he has me." She threw me backwards and my head banged against the dresser.

While I watched, she grabbed my painting from the easel and ripped it, throwing the pieces in my face. Then her eyes fell on something above my head, and I sucked my breath in. "Aaw, isn't this cute," she said, picking up the figurine. She held it up for me to see. "Did _he_ make this for you?"

"Don't," I said, trying to stand up and failing miserably. I don't deal with pain so well.

She tilted her head. "Don't what?" she asked. "Don't do this?" She released the figurine, and fell into the floor in front of me, shattering. I felt my heart skip a beat. The gift which Deidara had made for me, molded with his very own hands, was broken, gone forever. I swallowed. Why?

There was a knock on the door, and we both jumped. "Kaya, I'm back, un," Deidara called.

Try as I might, I couldn't answer him or call for help. My voice just wouldn't work.

After a moment's silence, he knocked again. "Kaya, are you asleep, un?" he asked, more softly this time, and tried the doorknob. When it wouldn't turn, he jiggled it. "Kaya?"

Finally, I managed to speak. "S-sensei," I croaked. My voice was barely audible, but I guess he heard me, because he started jiggling the doorknob and calling my name more urgently. "Kaya, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" With a loud thud and the cracking of wood, Deidara forced the door open and stared in shock at the scene before him.

"Akane, what are you doing?" he demanded. She didn't say anything, only stared back at him, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get the fuck out of my house right now," he said.

Her eyes widened. "But Dei-kun, I was only—"

"Now," he said, pointing towards the door. When she still didn't move, he grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her out. She shrieked and seemed to get the hint, because she ran down the hallway and I heard the front door slamming shut.

Deidara turned to me, his face gentle and concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded silently, casting my eyes to the floor and the broken pieces of the figurine.

As I stared at them, tears began to well up in my eyes, and suddenly I was crying. Deidara knelt on the floor beside me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I buried my face in his shoulder and sobbed, my body shaking uncontrollably. Eventually, my sobs subsided and I lay there against his chest, listening to his gentle, calming heart beat. My eyes slid shut and lost myself in sleep, held tightly in his warm, protecting arms.

_A/n: Just a note...Akane doesn't normally act this way. It's just her jealousy getting the better of her. Just felt I needed to say that. Ok, bye bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: I have chocolate cake! Mmm...cake. Be jealous! Do it!! -ahem- Anyways. Plot significance ahead! Shh...don't tell anyone I told you... -shifty eyes-_

_P.S. Any Yu Yu Hakusho fans, check out my new fic, Entertwinement (that word is way too long for its own good). I only have one chapter up, but I'm currently working on the fourth one, so I'll be updating fairly often. Go read it!! I'm not demanding, I swear._

Artist's Alley  
by: roses.red

Chapter 8

Deidara held me tightly against him. His hands slid up my shirt as his lips met mine.

I awoke and sat up, breathing hard. Another one of those dreams? This was starting to become a bad habit, and this dream was definitely worse than the last one. I groaned and flopped back onto the pillow. What was happening to me? Of all the things to dream about.

Okay, may as well just get over it. I climbed out of bed and took a quick shower, then dressed and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I glanced at the calendar as I ate it. Today was Monday, the first day of the last week of school before summer break started. Four whole weeks to spend with Deidara! I frowned. Of course, that could either be good or bad, depending on how much he felt like tormenting me. Knowing Deidara, he would probably take the opportunity to do so as much as possible. Darn him.

I was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when the doorbell rang. I hopped up and went to answer it, hoping it wasn't Akane. I already had a black eye and a bruised cut on my back thanks to her. I didn't need any more injuries.

Opening the door, I found Keito standing there. I blinked once or twice, trying to decide if he was real or not. "Kei-kun!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"So, you really are living here," he said solemnly.

I released him and looked up at him. "What?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I came to bring you home," he said.

Bring me home? What did that mean? I laughed. "Don't be silly, Kei-kun. I live here now. Oh, do you want to come in?" I started to go inside, expecting him to follow.

He grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Kaya, I'm serious," he said. "This guy is, well, he's dangerous, okay?"

Dangerous? Deidara? Okay, he could be a jerk sometimes, and he did have a bit of a temper, but dangerous? I crossed my arms, glaring at Keito. "Stop trying to act like my big brother. Deidara-sensei is hardly dangerous."

"I'm not lying!" He paused for a moment, trying to decide if he really wanted to say this. "Have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" he asked at last.

"Aka-who?"

"Akatsuki. They're a gang, probably the most dangerous in Japan. They've killed many people just for their own personal gain, and Iwato Deidara used to be one of their members."

I gaped at him. Deidara, part of a gang? Deidara, killing people? It couldn't be true, right? I shook my head. "What are you saying, Kei-kun? If you're trying to scare me into coming back with you, this is going too far. Maybe you should just go."

"Kaya, please!" Keito said. He stepped forward suddenly, and gently touched my bruised eye. "Did he do this to you?" he asked softly. I stared at him. "Did he?!"

My eyes narrowed, and I slapped his hand away. "Of course not! Deidara would never hurt me!" I said angrily. "Keito, I appreciate your concern, but you don't know anything about him. Please just go away!"

Keito looked stunned by my words, but after a moment, he nodded. "I'll leave," he said. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

I shut the door on his retreating back and leaned against it, staring at the ceiling. Keito wouldn't lie, not about something like this. Deep down, I knew that, but I didn't want to accept it. Finally, I decided to find out for sure whether he was lying or not.

I went into Deidara's room and sat down at his computer. It was still locked, but after clicking the hint button, I was pretty sure I could figure it out. It took a few tries to get the wording right, but I finally got it: Artisabang. I rolled my eyes while it logged on. I didn't think I would ever understand that logic.

Once the screen loaded, I clicked on the internet and did a search for 'Akatsuki'. The first few results were articles on the latest actions of the Akatsuki, but then I found what I was looking for—a site with information on Akatsuki and its members. I scrolled down the list of names; all of them had titles.

Uchiha Itachi—Mangekyou Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame—Samehada Kisame, Akai Sasori—Sasori of the Red Sand. I grimaced at that one. Had I really sat in a bar with a dangerous gang member? I scrolled past the others, deciding I didn't care about all of those guys. Then I saw it—Iwato Deidara—the Explosion Master. I felt my heart stop, and I had to force myself to continue reading.

'Former member of the Akatsuki, Deidara quit two years ago, turning himself into the police. However, for unknown reasons, all charges against him were dropped, although evidence suggests that he was responsible for the deaths of—'

I stopped there and closed the window, logging back off. I didn't want to know who or how many people Deidara had killed. I wasn't sure I could handle it.

I walked slowly into my room and sat down on the bed to think. Deidara was a killer, a murderer, even if, for whatever reason, he had gotten away with it. I knew I should go home right then. I should stay as far away from him as possible. But, for some reason, the thought of leaving him hurt even more than the knowledge that he had killed people. In spite of that, in spite of everything, I still…well, I loved him. I wasn't sure when it had happened, or why, but I really did, so much that it hurt. Was that wrong?

I pulled my knees up to my chest. More than anything, I wanted someone to talk to. I needed someone to tell that what I was feeling was okay, what I should do.

"Kiyo…" I whispered. "I wish you were here right now."

That was it! I grabbed my bag and pulled out what was left of my money, counting it out. There wasn't enough. I frowned. I would have to ask Deidara for money when he got home, and I wasn't sure I wanted to face him. Not yet, at least. I was too frightened. On the other hand, I really had no choice.

I waited impatiently for him to get home, pacing the living room and trying to rehearse the conversation in my head. When I finally heard the key turn in the lock, I froze.

'Calm down, Kaya,' I told myself. I took a deep breath. 'He's still the same Deidara. He is.'

The door opened and Deidara came inside. I backed up a step, my heart pounding, although I wasn't sure why. Deidara, the former gang member. Deidara, the murderer. 'No,' a small voice whispered in the back of my mind. I had to remember. Deidara, the man who had cared for me, even when I was a pathetic, whiny brat. Deidara, who had protected me from the person trying to hurt me. Deidara, who would never do anything to harm me…right?

Deidara's face popped in front of mine. "Boo," he said. I shrieked and jumped back. He snorted. "A bit jumpy, un? You've been staring at me ever since I came inside. I thought we were past that?"

I glared at him. "Oh, sh-shut up. I just wanted to ask if I could, um…" I paused. Now I felt weird about asking him for money out of the blue. I was living with him, but still.

"If you could what? Sleep in my bed, un?" he decided to fill in for me. "I don't mind, but I doubt you'll be getting much sleep." He grinned suggestively at me.

I blushed and resisted the urge to slap him. "No!" I shouted. "I wanted to ask if I could borrow some money for bus fare tomorrow. Sheesh."

"Hmm? Where are you going, un?" he asked. "I can drive you, you know."

"Well, it's—it's kinda far," I mumbled, looking away from him. To be honest, I was taking this trip partially to get away from him for a day. If he went along, it almost defeated the whole purpose.

"What, you think I'm just gonna let you wander around Japan alone, un?" he asked. "Who knows what kind of trouble an idiot like you will get into."

I frowned at him. "I will not! Sheesh, maybe I don't have so much trouble believing _that_ after all."

He raised a brow. "Believing what, un?"

Oops. Me and my big mouth. "N-nothing," I stuttered. "Fine, drive me if you want. I don't really care; it saves me money anyway." I turned on my heel and stomped away to my room. Darn it. He never failed to irritate me, no matter what.

Still, even if things seemed the same, it couldn't change what he had done, and the fact that I now knew about it. I sighed. I wasn't sure if I could keep it up or not. Why had Keito had to tell me? I would have been better off not knowing.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Yep. The world is ending. I actually updated! Ok, I know it's been like 3 years, and I totally suck for doing that lol. I got stuck so the story got shoved in my closet until I pulled it out yesterday, reread it, and proceeded to nearly strangle myself for just leaving off. Then I decided that it would be a better idea to just continue writing. So here it is! The long awaited Chapter 9~! Enjoy! :D_

Artist's Alley:

Chapter 9

I hesitated outside of Deidara's room, my hand hovering over the doorway. I could not believe I was about to do this.

It was nearly three in the morning. I'd spent a lot of the day in my room, replaying the words I had read on that website over and over again. All I could think about was that Deidara was a killer. I didn't know who he had killed, or how many, but he had killed. He was a murderer. He might have changed, but there was no way of knowing if he might do it again. What if he was a psychopath? I remembered Mitsuki had once had an obsession with criminals, and she'd even thought about going into law enforcement because of it. She had talked about people who were psychopaths: people who seemed perfectly normal, but in reality they were cold and unfeeling, who manipulated and hurt people just for fun. What if Deidara was like that?

I shook my head at that though, knowing I was being completely stupid. Sure, Deidara might have killed people, but that didn't make him a psychopath. And it was in the past. Maybe he really regretted what he had done and that was why he'd turned himself in. Standing from my bed and stretching, I glanced at my shut door. Maybe I should try to talk to him about it after all. I didn't exactly relish the idea, but it seemed better than sitting around moping and freaking out. Making up my mind that I was going to do it, I marched out into the hallway with determination. Deidara was sitting on the couch watching the news with mild interest. He glanced at me as I came in. "You've emerged, un?" he said.

As soon as I saw him, I lost all of my nerve. I looked at the floor, avoiding looking at him. "I-I was just getting a snack." I dashed into the kitchen, but I could feel his eyes boring into me the whole time and I knew he had to be suspicious that something was up. Doing my best to ignore him, I opened the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. I was about to go back to the safety of my room when it happened.

I happened to glance at the TV as I walked past and I froze in place. On the screen was a disturbing image of the charred remains of what looked like a human body, and at the top of the screen was a picture of a woman I recognized with a sick lump in my throat. My ears immediately tuned to the news reporter. "The burned body which was found last night is believed to belong to Akane Hisakawa who went missing a few days ago," he was saying. "We are waiting on forensic scientists to confirm the identity."

"Sensei, i-isn't that..." I stammered, but I couldn't finish the sentence.

Deidara grunted and turned the TV off. "It's nothing important, un," he said.

Nothing important? His ex-girlfriend's dead body had just appeared on TV, and that was all he had to say? I couldn't believe it. Sure, they might have ended on a bad note, but to be that unperturbed by something like this? And then a horrible thought occurred to me. What if Deidara had...? I couldn't stand to finish the thought. But he had been really angry, and the reporter said she had gone missing a few days ago. That matched up with the time that Akane had abused me and Deidara had kicked her out. Could he really have?

"Kaya, are you alright, un?" I realized that I had been frozen in the same place for several minutes now. Deidara was standing beside me, looking at me in concern. He reached out to touch my arm and without even thinking, I jerked back. A look of surprise came over his face as he drew his hand back.

"I-I'm fine," I said quickly. "I'm sorry. I-I need to lie down." Before he could stop me, I ran to my room and shut the door, locking it behind me. I waited anxiously for a few moments, wondering if he would follow me, but I heard no footsteps coming down the hallway so I sat down on my bed.

My worst fears had come true. There was no way to know for certain if Deidara was the one who had killed Akane, but the evidence seemed overwhelming. And he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. I didn't know who I had fallen in love with, but it certainly wasn't this cold-hearted murderer.

I decided there was only one thing to do. I was going to run away again. The only problem was that I still needed money for the bus since this trip required me to go all the way back to my hometown. And that meant I was going to have to steal from Deidara... If I was smart, I would have snuck into his room while he was locked up in the basement for seven hours. I doubt he would have noticed, and he definitely wouldn't have heard over all of the explosions. But, as I've proven many times before, intelligence is not exactly my strong point. And here I was about to prove it again by sneaking into the room of a sleeping ex-gang member and cold-blooded killer. If he caught me, there was no telling what he might do.

So, at about two o' clock, Deidara had finally come up from the basement and gone to bed. I'd waited for about an hour, just to make sure he was really asleep, and then crept to his room, ready to do what might be the dumbest thing I had ever done before. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. The door opened with a loud creak. I cringed, hoping Deidara wouldn't wake up. He didn't move, and I breathed a sigh of relief and tiptoed inside. I wasn't really sure where to look for the money, and it was even harder since it was dark. Heart pounding, I started looking around, checking on top of dressers and in drawers, praying to kami-sama the whole time that he wouldn't wake up. After about ten minutes of shuffling through his things (including his underwear drawer, which completely horrified me; he would definitely never let that one go if he caught me), I'd had no luck. There was only one place left to check: the bedside table.

I crept over to it, and could have smacked myself for not checking there in the first place. His wallet was right on top of it. As quietly as I could, I opened it and peered at the bills inside, holding it up to the window so I could see. I pulled out enough for a one way trip, but that made me pause. Maybe I should take enough for two trips...I thought about it for a moment, but I realized with a pang that I couldn't imagine staying with him anymore, knowing what I now knew. I took out enough for one trip and put the wallet back, folding the bills and stuffing them into my pocket. If only Keito had never told me, everything would be okay.

I glanced at Deidara's sleeping face, illuminated by a pale streak of moonlight. Standing so close, I could hear his breathing, deep and even, and I wondered if he ever dreamed about me like I did of him. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I stared at his beautiful face. I would never see that face again. "Goodbye, Sensei," I whispered. Then, choking back a sob, I turned and hurried out of the room.

Half an hour later, I waited at the bus stop feeling a weird sense of nostalgia. It had been almost a month since I had last been to this bus stop. Now I was here again, only this time I was leaving instead of arriving. After I had been there for about 20 minutes, the bus pulled up. I paused once more as I stepped onto it. This was my last chance to turn back. I cast one last glance down the dark empty street and then I handed the bus driver my money and made my way to a seat in the back.

So early in the morning there were only a couple of other passengers, so it was pretty much empty. I leaned my forehead against the window and watched as the bus pulled away, forever leaving behind the person I loved. The tears started to come again, and this time I didn't try to stop them. I cried for about ten minutes, angrily cursing Keito for telling me the truth. If it hadn't been for him, I could have continued living with Deidara. That saying 'ignorance is bliss' really was true. How could I continue living with Deidara now, knowing that he was a murderer? Really deep down, I knew I was being unreasonable. It wasn't Keito's fault. He had only been trying to help, and I probably would have found out eventually anyway. But I wanted to blame someone for ruining my life, and Keito seemed like the best candidate at that moment.

When I finally stopped crying, I realized that I was completely exhausted. Leaning my head against the back of the seat, I somehow managed to doze off. I slept for most of the trip, and when I woke up, it was daylight outside and I was only one stop away from the place I needed to get off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, lightly slapping my cheeks in an attempt to wake myself up. A short while later, the bus pulled up to my stop and I grabbed my backpack and climbed off. It was very strange, seeing my hometown again. Even though I had only been gone for a few weeks, it seemed like an eternity. I wondered if I should go home first, but my parents might not let me out of their sight again once I came back, so I decided I would go visit Kiyo first.

I walked down the street, heading for the hill I had visited so many times since I was eight years old. On that hill was a small cemetery, and at the top lay my destination. I came to the familiar headstone and took a seat in front of it. Wishing I had brought an offering, I read over the words engraved on it: 'Beloved daughter and sister, Nakashima Kiyo.'

"Hello, Kiyo," I said. "It's been awhile." A soft breeze blew and I closed my eyes, imagining that it was my beloved sister's gentle embrace. I could almost sense her presence, and suddenly I started to cry again.

"Kiyo," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to fulfill our dream, I really did, but I just...Kiyo how can I stay with him? He's a killer, Kiyo. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I love him, but I just...I wish you were here. I wish you could tell me what to do." I laid my face against the headstone. Its coolness on my cheek soothed me, and after awhile my tears ceased and I began to feel calmer. I wasn't alone, not really. My sister might not be here in this world, but I knew that she was watching over me, and she would always care about me. Thinking that, I felt comforted. I stayed there for awhile, listening to the wind rustling through the trees and the birds chirping. I almost wished I could stay there forever, feeling close to Kiyo, but I knew that I couldn't. Now it was time to go see my parents. I stood up and turned around.

"Hello, un." Deidara stood behind me, leaning against a tree. I was shocked.

"S-sensei," I stammered.

"Is this your sister, un?" he asked. His voice was tender as he nodded toward the headstone. I nodded. He walked over to it and silently paid his respects. Then he turned back to me. "If you wanted to be alone, you could have just told me, un. I wouldn't have minded giving you the money."

A wave of guilt suddenly washed over me. What had I been thinking? Deidara wasn't any different than he had been before I knew about his past. How could I have been so cruel to just leave without even saying anything? "I'm sorry," I mumbled. Then, a horrible realization came to me. "How long were you here?" I asked. Had he heard what I said about him? If so...

"I heard everything, un," he said, and I felt my heart sink. There was a long silence between us.

Finally, I couldn't bare it any longer. "Sensei, I'm sorry," I said again. "It was such a shock, and I didn't know what to think or what to do."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You could have talked to me, un," he said. His voice was hard and now I was afraid that he might never forgive me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, because it was the only thing I knew how to say.

He let out a long sigh and sat down against the tree. "How did you find out, un?"

I started to tell him about Keito, but I stopped myself, remembering what had happened to Akane. I felt bad about what I had done, but that didn't mean I could just trust him right away. After all, I had only known him for a few weeks. I really didn't know him at all. "I stumbled across it on the internet," I said instead. It wasn't completely a lie, and I hoped he wouldn't see straight through me.

"I see, un." There was yet another pause, and then he stood up and faced me. His face was stern. "I'll be honest with you, un. I have a dark history. I have killed several people, and there is very little room for regret in me. If you no longer want to stay with me, I understand, un. The decision is up to you. You need not fear that I will do anything to try to stop you."

So that confirmed it. He admitted that he had killed people, and not only that, but he didn't regret it. Whatever reason he'd had for turning himself in, guilt was not it. I still wasn't sure if I could look at him the same way now that I knew, and what hurt me even more than the knowledge of what he had done was that he would not try to stop me at all. I can't explain why, but those words stung me more than anything because I wanted him to stop me, I wanted him to make me stay. I wanted him to want me. But apparently, I didn't mean that much to him. He didn't care enough to even lift a finger to make me stay with him. That was all I meant to him.

"I want to go home," I said. "My real home, with my parents."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Woohoo, chapter 10! Pretty short this time, sorry! The next chapter should be longer. Also, the story's a bit angsty right now. Sorry about that. She is going through a breakup, after all (sort of). It shouldn't last too long, promise! :D  
_

Artist's Alley

Chapter 10

Going home was about what I expected. At first my parents were over joyed to see me. Then once they got over the fact that I was actually home and safe, I got the scolding of a lifetime. They informed that I was grounded for a month and that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone except for school. Of course, I had figured that would be the case. Seeing them so happy to see me (my mom even cried and wouldn't stop hugging me for about twenty minutes), I realized how selfish I had been. My parents had already lost one daughter, and then their remaining daughter just ran away without even bothering to say goodbye or leave a note. I made a silent promise to myself that the next time I decided to leave, I would do it probably.

When I went to school the next day, Mitsuki and Keito were equally surprised to see me. Well, Keito was considerably less surprised. I was still bitter with him and found it difficult to look him in the eye or even talk to him. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I just couldn't help it.

As for Mitsuki, she shrieked with joy and nearly strangled me. "Kaya, you're back!" she cried.

"Yeah!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. It sounded fake to me, but I guess she either didn't notice or was trying to keep me from feeling worse by not saying anything.

"You have to tell me everything!" she went on. "What happened? Were you really living with the Iwato Deidara?"

I smiled sadly, and told her a little bit of what had happened, although I left out the details of my relationship with Deidara. I just didn't feel like talking about it. She chattered for awhile about how amazing it was and how lucky I was to have been trained by such a master, even if it was only for a few weeks. She wondered half-jokingly if he had kicked me out because I sucked too much and if that's why I had come back. I mostly just smiled and let her think what she wanted. I just couldn't make myself care enough to correct her. Then she demanded to see my new and improved painting skills. I tried to show her, but when I picked up a paintbrush, all I could do was stare at the empty canvas. It was as if I had completely lost any inspiration, like losing Deidara had meant losing some vital part of my soul, and try as I might I was unable to draw or paint anything, not even in my old five year old style.

Two weeks passed slowly. I mostly kept to myself during that time. Mitsuki and Keito tried to cheer me up, but I was too depressed. All I could think about was Deidara and how empty my life seemed without him. I should be happy to see my parents and friends again, but instead I just felt alone. I knew it was unhealthy to be pining over him like that, but I really couldn't help it. My heart felt so heavy, and even my sleep was filled with dreams of Deidara. More than once I woke up crying. Seeing cheerful Mitsuki and Keito whom I was still bitter towards seemed to make me feel worse, and I was glad my parents wouldn't let me leave the house, because it meant I was free to lock myself in my room everyday and not have to see anyone. Then one day, Keito confronted me.

It was during lunch time, and I had gone to the trash cans to throw away my nearly untouched food. Keito followed me. "Kaya," he said.

I suppressed a sigh when I heard his voice. "Yeah?" I said, not turning around.

Keito sighed for me. "Kaya, look at me."

I turned to face him, but I still couldn't look him in the eye. "What is it?" I asked. Even I could hear the bitterness in my voice.

"Kaya, ever since you came back you haven't been acting like yourself."

"Please, Keito. I don't really need to hear this right now."

"Yes you do. Mitsuki and I are worried about you. You hardly talk, you don't eat, and when you aren't at school you shut yourself up in your house."

"You know my parents said I can't go out."

"Have you even asked them?"

I turned around to go back to our table. "Keito I'm not in the mood right now, okay?" I started to walk away.

"This is about him, isn't it?" I paused. Keito continued talking. "Kaya, you can't keep obsessing over him like this, especially someone like him. There are people who really care about you, right here. They're the ones who should be getting your attention."

I started to say something smart in response, but I stopped myself because I knew he was right. "I'm sorry, Keito," I said instead. "A lot happened. I can't just forget everything like that, it isn't that easy. I don't expect you to understand." Then I walked away, and this time he didn't try to stop me.

It was a few days after this confrontation that it happened.

I came home from school and was surprised to find both my parents gone. Instead I found a note saying they had gone out for a couple of hours and asking me to have dinner ready when they got back. I was less than thrilled about that because I hate cooking, but since they hadn't left me much choice I opened the fridge, wondering what we had that I could make. And then I heard the noise. I wasn't sure what it was. It was just the sound of a brief movement coming from the other room and then it was gone. I froze and quickly scanned the kitchen, but of course I was the only one there.

"Hello?" I called. There was no response. Feeling a little paranoid, I grabbed a knife and creeped down the hallway to the living room, ready for someone to jump out at any second. I peered into the living room and saw...no one. I let out the breath I had been holding and, feeling a little silly, made my way back to the kitchen. I replaced the knife and grabbed some vegtables out of the fridge to start sauteeing.

It had been a long time since I had cooked anything, and surprisingly I was sort of enjoying myself. I grabbed some spices, deciding I may as well have some fun and experiment around, and started seasoning the vegetables. Then I tasted some. It wasn't bad, but I realized that I had forgotten one of the most important things: salt. We kept salt and pepper on the table, so I grabbed it, added some salt and tasted it again. Not to brag on muself, but it was pretty damn good. I giggled, wondering if Deidara would like my cooking. And immediately my good mood sank.

I would never find out if Deidara liked my cooking or not. Sighing, I turned the stove top off so the vegetables wouldn't burn and sat down at the kitchen table, leaning my head in my hands. For one brief moment, I had forgotten about Deidara and I had actually felt happy, but it hadn't lasted. It was as if every thought and action was somehow linked to him, so no matter what I did, I could never escape him. Would it always be like this? I had never been in love before. I didn't know how long I was supposed to be miserable before I was finally able to start healing. I thought about Keito and what he had said. He was right. I couldn't keep thinking about Deidara like this. He was gone. That thought made my heart wrench with pain, but I shook my head. I couldn't keep acting like this, or I would end up losing the people who did care about me. It was time for me to stop moping and start trying to get over it. I stood up, feeling a slight sense of determination, although in reality I still felt that I would never be able to really forget about Deidara, and started back to the stove to finish making dinner.

Behind me stood a familiar man dressed in a long black cloak decorated with red clouds. I shrieked in surprise, but before I had time to register anything, I felt a sharp prick in my neck and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Ok, hopefully this is a little longer than the last chapter. I can't believe I've updated three days in a row now. I have a test on Monday and two midterms on Wednesday and I should be studying. So naturally I'm writing like a maniac instead lol._

Artist's Alley

Chapter 11

I don't know if you've ever been paralyzed before, but let me tell you something: it is not a pleasant experience.

When I woke up, my mind was in a complete haze. I couldn't remember what had happened to me and it took a moment for me to realize where I was. It was familiar to me. I was seated on a couch in front of a widescreen TV hanging from the ceiling. Since I couldn't move my head, I had a limited view of the unique furniture and strange sculptures which decorated the room, but it was definitely a place I knew. I was in Deidara's living room.

The next problem was figuring out how exactly I'd gotten here and why the hell I couldn't move! Try as I might though, I couldn't remember what had happened to me. The last thing I could remember was coming home after to school to find my parents gone and a note telling me to fix dinner. Beyond that, my memory was completely fuzzy. I spent a few minutes minutes trying to make myself remember, but eventually I gave up because I was starting to get a headache. Feeling frustrated, I tried to decide why Deidara had brought me here, and what exactly was he thinking by paralyzing me? If this was something permanent I was definitely going to kill him. Except if it was permanent, I'd have a hard time doing that. Stupid Deidara. This guy had a really sick sense of humor if he thought this was funny.

Since there was quite literally nothing I could do (except breathe, fortunately), I took to straining my eyes to see as much of my surroundings as possible, in case there were any clues to why I was here and what Deidara was planning on doing with me. From what I could see, there was nothing really out of the ordinary. Well, that's not entirely true since pretty much everything in Deidara's house is out of the ordinary, but nothing out of the ordinary for him. I don't think I ever will understand his tastes. Since I haven't really explained exactly what his decorations look like, let me just say that his weird obsession with explosions is definitely obvious. Pretty much all of his paintings and sculptures are of some sort of explosion. Weirdo. But that aside, I couldn't see anything that would give me any kind of clue.

And then I noticed something on the table in front of me. It was a sword. It was pretty ordinary looking, but it was definitely something I had never seen in Deidara's house before. So I was in Deidara's house, completely paralyzed, with no memory of how I had gotten here, and a sword sitting on the table in front of me. That sent a chill through my body. Just what was he planning on doing with that? In spite of everything, I still wanted to think that Deidara wouldn't hurt me. After all, he had let me get away with stealing from him and running away in the middle of the night, but it had only been a little bit. What if he was holding a grudge though? Maybe he was one of those who took every little slight as an insult, and now he was executing some horrible plan for revenge. I couldn't be sure if that was it, and like I said, there wasn't really anything I could do. All I could do was wait.

The house was very still and quiet. It seemed like Deidara probably wasn't at home. I stared at my reflection in the black TV screen, wishing there was a clock in my line of vision. I'm not sure how long I sat there, unable to move, but it felt like forever. I could also vaguely see the reflection of the front door in the TV screen, so I kept my eyes on that, waiting for Deidara to walk through. Even though I was scared about what would happen when he did come home, a part of me was excited that I would be able to see him again. I gave myself a mental smack for that. I'm such an idiot. Then finally, I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and the door started to open.

My heart was pounding as I watched the reflection of the door opening and Deidara walked in. He shut the door and started to walk toward the living room. Then he stopped. The silence was torture and my own breathing and the sound of my heart pounding seemed unnaturally loud. Then finally he spoke. "Kaya?"

I couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded surprised. Wait...did that mean he wasn't the one who had brought me here? It didn't make sense. Who other than Deidara would bring me here? And then something horrible happened. My body started to move on its own.

I stood up from the couch, or rather my body stood up. It was bizarre. Even though I couldn't speak, in my head I was freaking out. My body leaned down and my fingers closed around the sword on the table. Why was I picking that up? I turned around and started to slowly walk towards Deidara, the sword hanging by my side. I could see his face now, and he looked as surprised as I was, although probably for different reasons. And the next thing I knew, I was running towards him, lifting the sword up to strike. No! I screamed in my mind, but there was nothing I could do. I held my breath as I brought the sword down, waiting for the inevitable.

Deidara grabbed my wrist, stopping the blade. His eyes were raging as he glared down at me. "What the hell are you doing?"

I wanted to tell him it wasn't me, that my body was moving on its own, but I still couldn't speak. That anger in his eyes terrified me. It was a look of pure, cold hatred. I knew without a doubt that he was going to kill me now. Then to my surprise, his gaze moved to look over my shoulder.

"Show yourself, Sasori no danna!" he growled.

Sasori? That was when it all came back to me. Sasori had been in my house. He had stabbed in the neck with some sort of needle, and after that I had lost consciousness. So that meant he was the one who had brought me here? There must have been some sort of poison on that needle that had paralyzed me. So was there some sort of poison that could allow him to control my paralyzed body? I didn't understand how it was possible, but it seemed to be the only explanation.

"I see you are not entirely a fool," a new voice said, one that must belong to Sasori.

Deidara released my arm, which fell limp to my side, and stepped back. The frightening look in his eyes faded. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice, un?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"I have a mission for you, from our leader," Sasori said.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "I no longer take orders from your leader, un."

"I thought you would say that. That is why I brought insurance."

Deidara glanced at me. "The girl, un? It doesn't matter. I am done with the Akatsuki."

Suddenly my arm started to move again. This time it lifted the blade of the sword and pressed it against my own throat. Sasori spoke again. "If you do not accept, the girl will die."

Deidara looked into my eyes. I stared at him. I was terrified. He wouldn't let me die, would he? But his eyes were cold and hard, and he turned away. "Do what you like, un." The words stung. He was just going to let me die right in front of him and not even try to stop it?

"How cold," Sasori said. "This little girl spent so many nights crying over you, and you do not even care a bit for her?"

Deidara glanced at me, and I saw his eyes soften a bit. He grunted. "What will you gain by killing her? Someone so weak won't fit into your collection, un."

"It is true, her death would be quite pointless," Sasori agreed.

Deidara narrowed his eyes again. "Well, what does your great leader want, un?" he asked. To my relief, my arm dropped to my side again, leaving my throat thankfully completely intact. I still couldn't move my body though, and the blade remained gripped in my hand.

"There is a certain man who should have died around two years ago," Sasori said. That didn't explain much to me, but apparently it made sense to Deidara.

"Him, un?" he said. "What a pain, why can't he just send someone else?"

"Since a certain traitor foiled our plans, it seems that he has remained with increased security, making it rather difficult for us to get through."

The look on Deidara's face suggested to me that he didn't quite believe this. "So, he needs my art, un."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't call it art, but your abilities are requested."

Deidara glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you, un? The beauty of true art lies in a fleeting moment." I stared at Deidara. Was this really the time to be arguing about something like that?

Thankfully, Sasori seemed to share my sentiments, because he completely ignored the comment. "If you successfully complete this mission, your betrayal will be forgiven and you will be allowed to leave the Akatsuki without consequence."

"That is quite a deal, un. What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. Do you accept? Or?" My arm raised the sword to my throat again. I wondered how many times I would have to go through this.

"Fine, I'll do it. Let her go then, un," Deidara said. My arm lowered again, and this I dropped the sword onto the floor. That was a relief. Deidara started to step toward me, but another arm wrapped around me instead, pulling me away from him.

"I will keep her with me for now," Sasori said. "So that you won't change your mind." Deidara grunted again and stepped back. "You will receive details of the mission this evening. When you return successful, I will return the girl to you."

* * *

_A/N: Just a heads up, I'm not really planning on bringing the Akatsuki in. Sasori's probably the only one who will appear. I hope no one's too disappointed!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Ohhh, I had so much fun with this chapter. Enjoy!_

Artist's Alley

Chapter 12

Sasori must have knocked me out again somehow, because the next thing I knew I was waking up, my head fuzzy once again, and this time with completely no clue about where I was. Wherever I was it was cold and dark, and I while I was no longer paralyzed (thankfully), I was now tied to a chair instead. It was a slight improvement over paralysis, but not much of one since I still couldn't move and the ropes were tied so tight that they were digging rather painfully into my skin. Then my stomach grumbled, informing me that it was hungry and should be fed soon if I didn't want to suffer dire consequences. I wondered how much time had passed since I was first abducted.

"Hello!" I called. My voice echoed slightly. I waited a few moments. No response. "Is anyone there?" I called again. Still no response. I frowned. "You know, if you're gonna hold me hostage, you could at least feed me!" And again, no response. Groaning, I gave up. Really, were all Akatsuki members jerks?

My stomach growled again. "Sorry, you're just gonna have to wait," I told it. I sighed and tried to make myself comfortable. Emphasis on the _tried_.

While I was failing at being comfortable, I started to reflect on what had happened. Deidara had agreed to work for the Akatsuki in order to save me. At least, it seemed that way. Could it be that he really did care about me? In spite of my situation, this small ray of hope was enough to make me feel giddy. Even if Deidara didn't love me, he cared enough about me that he wasn't going to let me die, even if it meant doing something he obviously didn't want to. For my sake, he had agreed to work for the gang he had left two years ago.

I was happy, but at the same time a little bit scared. It sounded like this mission was dangerous. What if Deidara failed? He might get caught by the police, or worse...he could die. My stomach clenched at the thought. That couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

And what if he did succeed? Would that really be the end of it? I didn't know much about gangs, but I wasn't really sure if they would just let him get away with doing one thing for them and then letting him be. What if they kept forcing him to do things? Would I be a prisoner forever? What if he decided I wasn't worth the trouble and just let me die? What if he decided he liked working for the Akatsuki and joins them of his own free will?

My head was starting to spin with all of the 'what-ifs' when I heard a door open and saw a bright light shining into the room as someone entered. I squinted against the sudden brightness, trying to see who it was. I heard footsteps and saw the person's outline come towards me.

"Hi, Kaya."

Wait a minute...that voice... "Kei-kun?" I blurted. I could see his face now. It was definitely Keito.

"I'm going to untie you, so don't try to run away okay?" He knelt down and with a knife cut the ropes.

I was so in shock that I barely even noticed. "Keito, why are you here?"

"That Sasori bastard. He wasn't supposed to tie you up," Keito muttered angrily, completely ignoring my question. "I take it he hasn't fed you either. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question," I said.

"Stay there, I'll bring you something. I'll get a blanket too. What was Sasori thinking?" He turned around and left me, still neglecting to answer my question.

"Hey, wait!" I called after him, but he just walked away. Men! I swear, they never listen! Well, at least he was bringing me food.

I rubbed my arms where the ropes had cut into them while I waited for Keito to come back. I wasn't about to go wandering off on my own. Hopefully I could force some explanations out of him when he came back. Man did he have a _lot_ of explaining to do. To pass the time, I started to peer around the room. What I saw was more than a little disturbing. The room was filled with bodies. They were just lying around, some laying on the floor, others leaned against the wall. My eyes went wide and I felt the blood drain out of my face. Forget not wandering around on my own. I was getting the hell out of here!

I stood up so fast that I knocked the chair over and it fell to the floor with a loud clatter, but I didn't care. I ran to the open door and almost straight into Keito. He must have seen the panic on my face because he looked seriously concerned. "Kaya? What's wrong?" he asked.

I pointed behind me. "There's there's. In there. There's."

"What? Kaya, what is it?"

"Bodies!"

I saw realization dawn on his face. "Kaya, calm down. Those aren't bodies, they're just puppets."

I gaped at him. Puppets? I turned around to see, and noticed that all of the 'bodies' had exaggerated joints like marionettes. As he had said, they were puppets. "Oh," I said, feeling pretty stupid. I started to wonder if I had a tendency to overreact too much.

"I brought you food. It's not much, but sit down so you can eat it," Keito told me.

Okay, even though I knew they were just puppets, I still felt a little disturbed having to go back in there. "Can I eat somewhere else?" I asked.

"Sorry, but you'll have to stay in here. Sasori won't like it if you're wandering around his house."

I frowned. Why should I care what Sasori liked or didn't like? On the other hand, pissing him off might be a bad idea, so I decided to accept my fate and stay in the puppet room. At least for now. Which reminded me of something. "Keito, what are you doing here?" I asked again. "And don't ignore me this time."

Keito waited until I had picked up the chair and sat down, then handed me the bowl of soup he was carrying. I noticed for the first time that it smelled really good, and my stomach growled once again. I took it from him and hastily scooped a spoonful into my mouth. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted, although that was probably just because I was so hungry. I ate another spoonful and gave Keito an expectant look, just in case he thought I had forgotten about the question.

He sighed. "Kaya, it's a really long story."

"Well, it's a good thing I probably won't be going anywhere anytime soon," I pointed out. He wasn't about to get out of this.

Another sigh, followed by a pause. Then he started to talk. "So, he actually agreed to help you?"

"What?" I said, a little confused.

"That good for nothing bastard you were living with."

Keito's voice was filled with hatred. I had never heard him speak with that tone before. "You mean Deidara-sensei?" I asked. How did he even know about that anyway?

He stared into the darkness behind me. His face had grown strangely cold and distant. "I'm surprised. When that Sasori suggested using you as bait, I didn't think it would work." He looked at me. "I'm glad I was wrong though. The sooner I can execute my plan, the better."

I could feel my head starting to spin. What exactly did he mean? The way Keito was talking it almost sounded like he was the one who had planned all of this. "Keito, what are you saying?" My voice was weak. There was no way Keito could possibly be working with the Akatsuki...right?

"I hated my parents you know, especially my father," Keito went on, still not quite answering my question, although the more he said, the more the pieces started to come together in my mind. "Most kids have dads who work normal jobs, like police officers, owning restaurants, or running a company. Things that a kid could be proud of. But mine? He wasn't any of those. He fought against the police, and instead of running a restaurant or a company, he was the leader of something far beyond that." He paused, as if letting his words sink into me.

"No way," I said. It was true that I had never met Keito's parents. And if he was saying what I thought he was saying, it would make sense why I hadn't. "Your father can't be..."

"That's right," Keito said. "My father is the leader of the Akatsuki."

Even though I had already figured it out, it was still a shock. I couldn't even think of anything to say. All I could do was just stare at him. After a moment, he continued talking.

"Even though I hated what my father did," he said, "even though I swore I would never follow in his footsteps, something changed a month ago. That bastard took something away from me." He moved closer to me. "I thought I could change your mind by telling you what he was, by showing you just what kind of sick bastard he really was. But even after that, even after I told you about him, and killed that stupid slut so you would see him for the cold-blooded murderer he was, even then you still pined over him."

I stared at him. 'Killed that stupid slut?' Did he mean...Akane? Keito had killed her? "Keito, you killed someone?"

"I had to. I know how you are. I knew that even after you found out what he used to be, you still wouldn't leave him. So I set up a back up plan, just in case telling you about his past failed. And just as I thought, once you realized that he was the kind of person who could kill a woman without even thinking twice about it, you couldn't stay with him any longer." I saw his hand clench into a fist so tight that blood dripped down his palm where his nails had dug into the skin. "But you still didn't forget about him. Dammit."

This was impossible. Was this really the Keito I knew? The Keito who had been one of my best friends since junior high? And what was worse, was he was the one who had killed Akane, and he was right. I had believed Deidara was the one who did it, and I left him because of it. I couldn't believe it now. I was such an idiot. The real person I should be fearing wasn't Deidara. "Keito, _he_ didn't kill her," I said.

Keito's eyes narrowed. "What does it matter?" he shot back. "He could have. He's killed enough people in the past. People like that, they don't ever change. No matter what."

I shook my head. How could Keito's thinking have become so twisted? "Keito, you're wrong," I said. Deidara _had_ changed, I was sure of it. He had quit the Akatsuki for a reason. "I don't believe Deidara is that kind of person."

"Why are you defending him?" Keito practically shouted. "Why are you so blind? Can't you see what he is?"

I set down the bowl of soup which I had abandoned eating long ago and stood up. "I _do_ see what he is," I said, staring him in the eye. "And I see what _you_ are too. Deidara isn't the one who's a cold-blooded killer. You are."

Keito gave a short laugh. "You really are an idiot," he said. "It doesn't matter though. That fool is about to walk straight into a trap. Once he's gone, you'll have no choice but to forget about him."

My body felt cold. "Keito, what do you mean?"

He smirked at me. "Tonight it will finally happen. Tonight Deidara is going to die."

* * *

_A/N:_

Keito: Don't worry, they're not bodies, just puppets.

Me: Uh huh, sure...


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: UPDATE! Sorry it took so long...well I wrote the first half of this about 2 months ago. And then I shoved it in my book bag...and it was never seen again. Until today when I finally decided to dig around and find it. Yay~!_

_Haha. When I read over this, it really seems like a bad shoujo manga, huh? Oh well. It's more fun that way. This should be the end of the drama, at least for now. Anyway. It's a bit short. Sorry, but here it is! COMMENT! ^_^  
_

Artist's Alley

Chapter 13

Deidara entered the silent, shadowed train station. It had been abandoned for many years, but according t his instructions, this was where he would find his target. The station was empty, dark and cold, the air stale and lifeless after so many years of not being without use. It didn't make sense. Would the government really go through all the troubles of using an abandoned train station to ensure the safe travels of one of their officials? Surely they had other, better ways to protect themselves? Or maybe they didn't, but what bothered him more than this was the purpose of making _him_ do this mission.

Whatever excuses those damn Akatsuki made, Deidara was surprised they had let this man live so long. When he had assisted the police in foiling the Akatsuki's plans to kill that man two years ago, it had been for his own benefit, not from any naive heroic notion that his efforts would prevent the man's death in the end. And he really hadn't cared whether the man died or not. One thing he shared with the Akatsuki was his dislike for the corrupt government officials, although that certainly did not mean he wanted to work with them. But that aside, even if they had neglected to kill him up until now, Deidara seriously doubted he was the only one who could be used for this mission. No, as Deidara walked through the station, his footsteps echoing on the cold concrete floor, he felt certain that whatever the reason for making him do this, there was some ulterior motive behind it.

It was all that stupid girl's fault! Deidara still wasn't sure why he had agreed to this. It would have been much easier to just let her die, but for whatever reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. He _had_ felt a small sense of affection toward her, but it had been no great attachment. But, after all, he had never particularly enjoyed seeing innocent girls get killed for no reason.

He had reached the platform now. It was almost time. Soon, the train would come. He reached into the small pouch at his side, and felt that part of his hand that he had not used for so long begin to work. Now he could hear the slight ringing as the train neared. But something was wrong. This sound wasn't quite right, and now he noticed something he had mistaken earlier for the foul smell of an abandoned train station. But that wasn't right. This was something different. Something was definitely wrong.

And then it happened.

* * *

I sat in the chair, staring at the boy who I had considered my friend. Keito doing something like this...I almost couldn't believe it. But I knew one thing for sure now. Deidara was not a bad person, or at least, not as bad as I had believed him to be. I had been stupid. Really, a royal idiot. There was nothing I could do now. Keito had tied me back to the chair, since I had gotten too unruly for him after what he had told me. What did he expect me to do? I wasn't going to just sit quietly and do nothing while Deidara was out there...I wouldn't do nothing. I couldn't. Even now, I was fumbling with the ropes binding my wrists, trying to wriggle them free. Of course, it wasn't working. But I wouldn't give up.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Keito said. "The infamous Explosion Master, killed with his own technique."

My eyes narrowed, but I kept my head down so he wouldn't see. I didn't want him to know that his words affected me. For supposedly being in love with me, this guy sure had a funny way of showing it. What was wrong with me? I should have noticed that he liked me long ago, so I could set him right. Just one more thing to add to my list of stupidities. I really was an idiot. My wrists were starting to throb painfully now. I had probably rubbed the top layer of skin off during my ineffectual attempt at escaping. Even if I did manage to get free, I didn't know what I would do. But I had to do something. Deidara couldn't die. He just couldn't! Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. It was too soon to give up now. Besides, if Deidara really was an ex-gang member, he must be pretty strong, right?

But no matter how strong he was, could anyone survive something like that?

I shook my head. It was no good thinking thoughts like that! I couldn't give up. There was still time! He could come strutting in at any point, declaring that he'd changed his mind and he wasn't interested in saving some pathetic little girl after all. Just the thought of those words made my heart sink, but at least he would be alive. 'Please, Deidara. Just forget about me,' I pleaded in my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Keito reach into his pocket and pull out a cell phone. The phone clock read '5:59'.

"Just one more minute," Keito said.

My heart must have stopped beating. No... I was frozen, my eyes glued to the cell phone as the red numbers changed.

Keito smirked and placed the phone back in his pocket. "And so a bloodstained dawn breaks forth." He walked over to me and knelt down. "Are you crying? Don't be sad. A man like that isn't worth your tears." He reached over and cut the ropes, then he stood up. "Let's go home, Kaya-chan."

Before I knew it, I was on my feet, and the palm of my hand had met his cheek. He stared at me with wide, shocked eyes as my glare burned into him. "How dare you?" I screamed. The tears poured unhindered down my face. "What were you thinking! I'll never forgive you! Never!" I could see his surprise at my words, but I didn't care. I hated him. I would never forgive him. How could he be so stupid as to think otherwise?

"Forgive me?" he repeated. "I saved you. There is nothing for me to be forgiven of. Now, let's go." He grabbed my wrist so tightly that it hurt and tried to drag me forward, but I resisted with all of my strength. I wouldn't go with him.

"You're nothing but a murderer!" I shouted. "A cold, heartless murderer! You're the one I need to be saved from!" He turned on me and raised his fist. I flinched as his knuckles rushed toward my face, but for some reason the impact never came.

"Hitting a defenseless girl? Pathetic."

I knew that voice. I knew the hand that had stopped Keito's fist. And I knew the face of the man who now glared down at Keito. His hair was disheveled, part of it plastered to his face by a dark liquid on the right side of his head. His right sleeve was also in tatters, and I could see several ugly looking cuts covering his arm and shoulder. But he was alive. And boy did he look pissed.

Keito looked like he had seen a ghost, which I guess in his mind, he had. He tried to wrench his fist away from Deidara, but of course Deidara's grip was too strong for him. "W-why are you here?" he stammered. His voice was small, like that of a frightened child.

"So you're the mastermind behind all of this, I take it, un," Deidara said.

Keito glared, seeming to regain his composure. "That's right. What of it?"

Deidara released his fist and Keito jerked away from him instantly, gritting his teeth. "You've been a pain in the ass, kid," Deidara said. "Did you really think you could kill me with a simple trick like that?"

Keito smirked. "It was pretty simple to pull off," he said. "It must hurt, knowing your genius 'art' was beat so easily by some kid."

Deidara raised an eyebrow and he stepped forward. "You think you can beat me?" he said. "Let me tell you something, boy."

He lifted his hand and held it with the palm in front of Keito's face. I couldn't help but gape at him just a little. Exactly what was he planning to accomplish by doing that? Then I saw something that made me feel certain I was either dreaming, or I had finally snapped. A crack opened, right in the middle of his palm, and as it did so, I could see what looked like small, razor sharp teeth and...a tongue?

Keito's thoughts must have been going along the same lines as mine were. "What the hell is that?" he cried.

"This?" Deidara stepped forward and Keito backed up, moving away from the swirling hand-tongue. "This is why you should give up your aspirations and run back home to Daddy while you still can." Then he clenched his hand into a fist and swung.

I heard the impact of bone on bone, and saw Keito fall to the floor. Blood dripped freely from his nose and he didn't move. He was unconscious. And I was frozen. So much had happened at once, my brain didn't seem to be working properly. I looked up at Deidara. He was shaking his hand in pain, a look of pure annoyance on his face. Then he looked up, and as his eyes met mine, they softened. He reached out his hand to me. The mouth was no longer in sight.

"Come on, Kaya. Let's go home, un."

I smiled and stepped forward, reaching out to take his outstretched hand.

* * *

_A/N: You know, this almost seems like a good story-ending point. What do you guys think?_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hi all! Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! I am seriously so happy to know that you're all enjoying my story. Anyway, no worries about the story ending for now. I was just kidding about that. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter! Not to be a beggar or anything, but reviews seriously help motivate me so...the more the better! Luv, ~rose._

Artist's Alley

Chapter 14

It seemed like my mind was going to explode as I followed Deidara through Sasori's spacious, richly furnished, but somehow lifeless house. So many things had happened, and somehow I wasn't able to make sense of anything. I clung to the one clear thought that gleamed like a ray of sunlight: Deidara. He was alive. I stared at his back as he walked ahead of me. His loose blond hair shimmered brilliantly and his whole body seemed to glow. He was like a being from heaven. No, he wasn't just like a being from heaven. He _was_ a being from heaven. How else could anyone be so perfect, so beautiful, so wonderful? He couldn't be anything less than an angel.

At some point I must have stopped walking, because Deidara was suddenly several feet ahead of me and he turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Kaya, are you alright, un?" he asked as he walked back toward me and bent down to peer into my face.

I stared into his eyes, captivated by their blueness. Gazing into them, I seemed to be floating in a brilliant, pale blue sky. There was no need for the ground. My feet didn't need to stand because I could fly. I reached up and gently touched his face where the blood had dried. "Your beautiful face is hurt because of me," I said. "I'm so sorry." I leaned forward and kissed him, and then I was falling through the sky, back toward the earth, and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and shoulders, catching me as night fell across my vision.

When I opened my eyes once again, I was lying in a king sized bed in a strange room that I didn't recognize. Things like this seemed to be happening so much recently that I was barely even phased by the fact that I had no idea where I was. I sat up and looked around. It looked like a hotel room, and not a cheap one either. It also seemed like I was alone, and then I heard a door open on the other side of the room and saw Deidara come through it. His hair was damp, as if he had just taken a shower, and even more noticeable was the fact that he had no shirt on, completely exposing his toned chest and abs. My face went red immediately.

His eyes fell on me. "You're finally awake, un," he said. "How are you feeling?" He came up to the bed and sat down right beside me. He was so close that I could smell the slight musky aroma of his cologne. It made my head spin a little.

I tried to edge away from him inauspiciously and kept my eyes focused on the gold design of the blue comforter covering my legs. "Um, I-I'm okay. H-how are you?"

Deidara raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. I instinctively leaned away, but the bed frame behind me kept me from escaping. "I'm doing well," he said. He moved closer so that our faces were only a few inches apart and I could feel his breath tickling my chain. "I wouldn't mind if we continued what you started yesterday."

I suddenly remembered with a rush of embarrassment what had happened before I passed out. I had kissed him! And as if that wasn't bad enough, I had said something so humiliating. Oh my god, I wanted to die. "Th-that was..." I started.

Deidara leaned forward again, so close that I thought his lips might actually touch mine. My heart pounded and I was all too aware of his bare chest that nearly pressed against my body. He touched my cheek. "I've gone through so much trouble for you," he murmured in a deep voice. "It's time you made it up to me, un."

Oh my god, this was actually happening! I managed to produce some sort of unintelligible squeak, and then Deidara backed away, laughing. I stared at him blankly for a moment, flustered and confused, and then realized he had just been teasing me. I let out a cry of frustration and grabbed the nearest pillow, which I proceeded to fling at him. He grabbed it easily, still laughing. "You're horrible!" I cried. "Go away!"

My body was shaking now from the rush of excitement I had just felt. I was embarrassed and miserable. But at least Deidara didn't seem to be angry with me. He certainly had good reason to be angry, after the way I had behaved. Why hadn't I just asked him about everything in the beginning? I had been such an idiot.

"I should probably get you home soon. Your parents must be worried, un," Deidara said, moving to a chair where a long-sleeved white button-up shirt was hung. As he put it on, I noticed there was a bandage around his right shoulder, and also around his head, as well as several cuts and bruises on both arms and chest. How badly had he been injured? He seemed to be alright, but maybe he was just good at hiding it.

"Are you really okay?" I asked.

He offered his usual smirk as a response. "Well, my poor beautiful face has been injured, but I'm sure it's nothing another kiss wouldn't cure, un," he said with a wink.

I blushed again. Oh great, he was never going to let that go, was he? "I'm serious!" I said.

His face softened then and he gave me a surprisingly gentle smile. "Don't worry, I'm really fine, un," he said.

I wasn't completely convinced, but he did seem to be well enough since he had been teasing me like this. So I nodded and glanced down. I wanted to apologize to him and I fumbled around in my head for several moments, trying to figure out the best way to word the apology, but before I could figure something out, Deidara broke into my thoughts.

"Kaya!"

I blinked and looked up to find him standing beside me again, now, thankfully, completely clothed, his hair returned to its usual style. Although even with his shirt on, just his nearness was enough to make my heart start racing. "W-what?" I stammered out. Curse this stupid nervousness! It was no wonder he had such an easy time teasing me, even though I had known him for awhile now and should be used to him. What was wrong with me?

He glared at me. "Are you sure _you're_ alright, un?" he said.

"I'm fine!" I said. I threw the covers off of me and stood up to prove my point.

"Good, then let's get going, un."

I followed him out of the room and to the elevator. We were on the eleventh floor, so it was a little while before the elevator came and took us down to the lobby. While we were waiting, there was no conversation between us, leaving me with plenty of time to think. Surprisingly enough, I had pretty much come to terms with everything that had happened so far. What I was really worried about was...what now? Deidara had said he was taking me back to my parents. They probably were worried sick. I would need to think of a pretty good excuse for my sudden disappearance of I wasn't even sure how many days. Telling them I had been kidnapped probably wasn't the best idea, even though it was true. I didn't want to risk getting the police involved, or having my parents find out that the man I had originally run away to live with was an ex-gang member. Considering how well I had taken that news, I figured that was the last thing my parents needed to know. So how was I going to explain my disappearance and avoid getting grounded for life? Yep. It was impossible.

But there was something that bothered me even more: What was going to happen with Deidara?

I glanced at him as we walked to the front desk and he turned in the room key and handed the man his credit card. Was he going to just leave me with my parents and that would be the end of it? Was I never going to see him again? That scared me, and as we walked outside to his car, I found myself imagining that he wouldn't go to my parents' house, that instead we would drive to his house and things would go back to the way they used to be. I knew that was impossible though. I had probably ruined any chance of that ever happening, and I doubted he would be too bothered by my absence. I knew now that he must care for me at least a little bit, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving me and taking care of me, but that didn't mean his feelings were even close to matching mine. What he felt toward me might be nothing more than the result of not being completely cold hearted.

I really wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him how sorry I was for everything, hoping that somehow we might be able to repair things, but I knew I was just being selfish. I _was_ sorry though, and I wanted him to know that before we parted ways, but I still couldn't seem to find the right words.

It was a long drive back to my home. Almost three hours passed before we entered my hometown, and the entire way we didn't speak a word, with the only the radio to fill the silence. Occasionally I stole a glance at Deidara, but every time I did so, his eyes were fixed on the road, so after awhile I gave up any hopes that we might be able to talk things over. He didn't seem to be the slightest bit concerned that we would say our final goodbyes soon. I leaned against the back of my seat and watched the scenery pass by with unseeing eyes.

Even though it was a three hour drive, it seemed to end in barely anytime at all. I guess that's just how things are in those sort of situations. Just when you want to cherish every moment you have, they seem to simply slip through your fingers. I didn't feel happy as Deidara came to a stop in front of my house. I didn't even feel dread about having to make up an explanation for my parents. All I wanted was to stay inside that car and tell Deidara to take me home with him, but instead my body robotically opened the door and climbed out. This was it. I would never see him again. I turned around to say goodbye, and as I saw his face, the reality sudden hit me and tears began to slip from the corners of my eyes.

I saw the shock on Deidara's face at my sudden tears, but I spoke before he could say anything. "Deidara-sensei," I said. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." I couldn't bear to hear his response. I was too scared to hear what he had to say. So instead of waiting, I closed the door and ran into my house. As I closed the door behind me, I heard the sound of an engine starting and a car driving away.

And that was it. He was gone again, and this time, I really would never see him again.

_A/N: Ok, two things! 1) Sorry it's so depressing! 2) Ok...if I woke up alone in a hotel with Deidara, my first thought would be... What the hell did he do to me? ...And why the hell wasn't I awake for it?_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks again for the reviews~~ You are all the most amazing peoples ever in the entire universe! ^_^ Anyway, here's the next chappie!_

Artist's Alley

Chapter 15

My back against the door, I slid to the floor and buried my face in my knees, letting the tears come freely. I wanted to get it all out now. Maybe if I let all the tears out, the pain would go away sooner. I couldn't believe I was having to go through this again.

There wasn't very much time for me to cry though, because after only a few moments I heard footsteps running down the stairs and my mother's voice nearly shouting my name. My parents appeared in front of the door, and I knew I was done for. The look on my father's face, eyes hard, mouth thin, was one that I saw rarely, but one that I knew the instant I saw it. I was in deep shit.

I stood up to face them, and my mother threw her arms around my neck, hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. Then she let go, and the next thing I knew her hand had slapped me across the cheek. It wasn't a hard slap, but enough to make the skin sting and tears form in my already teary eyes. Before I could react, she was hugging me again.

"Kaya! What were you thinking, running off again?" she said, still holding me as if I might disappear if she released me again.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said, because there wasn't anything else to say. I couldn't tell them that I hadn't run away this time, even though I really wanted them to understand. But I knew that for Deidara's sake, I had to keep this quiet. Besides, even if I did tell them, there was no guarantee they would even believe me.

"Kaya." This was my father. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt?"

I shook my head as my mother finally released me. "No, I'm fine."

He let out a long sigh. "I think we need to have a talk."

I nodded silently, knowing my future was grim. Just as I was starting to follow him into the living room, the doorbell rang. We all turned around, wondering who it was. For a split second, I had a spark of hope that it might be Deidara, but that wasn't possible. Since my mother was nearest to the door, she opened it. And my eyes went wide, because actually, it really was Deidara. He was now wearing a suit jacket and tie over his white shirt and black pants, and his hair was pulled completely out of his face. It was the first time I had seen his entire face. Except for the bandage and the fact that his hair was still long, he almost looked professional. If he had looked like this the first time I met him, I might not have had such a hard time believing he was a teacher.

"Hello, can I help you?" my mother asked.

"Excuse me for intruding, but are you Nakashima-san's parents, un?" Deidara asked. My jaw could have dropped. He was being so formal. It was weird.

"Parents? You mean Kaya's?" my mother repeated. I noticed that her cheeks were a little pink. "I don't know if I would say I'm her parent or anything." She let out a girlish giggle.

What the heck? What did she mean by that? Wait a minute...pink cheeks, girlish giggle, lying about her age? I gaped at my mother.

My father must not have realized what was going on in my mother's head because he gave her a very confused look as he stepped forward to speak with Deidara. "We are her parents," he said. "Is anything wrong? My daughter just returned home. She hasn't gotten into any trouble has she?"

Deidara smiled. "No, quite the opposite, in fact, un," he said. "My name is Iwato Deidara from the Tokyo Academy for Young Artists."

Oh no. Why did he have to tell them who he was? My father's face changed completely, and I was suddenly scared that he might try to strangle Deidara right on the spot. I could have smacked myself right then because it was my fault that my father wanted Deidara dead. I was the idiot who had told my parents I was living with him. Although it seemed like an eternity ago, I guess the memory was still fresh in my father's memory.

"You're Iwato Deidara?" my father repeated, his hands clenching the doorframe. "How dare you show your face here, after what you did to my daughter? You set her on the wrong path, having a sixteen year old girl live with you. I should just kill you right now."

That's what I was afraid of. "Dad," I started to try to calm him down, but Deidara was too quick for me.

"Live with me?" Deidara repeated. He both looked and sounded genuinely surprised. "There must be some sort of misunderstanding. I would never let such a young girl live with me."

I couldn't help glaring at him a little. He was such a liar.

"Don't you dare lie to me. My daughter told me about you herself. Now get out of here!" my father growled.

My mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, let's hear him out. He doesn't look like a bad man." She tilted her head and cast a flirtatious smile in Deidara's direction.

I could have gagged. I could not believe my own mother was acting like this. My father grimaced, but he seemed willing to listen to my mother's words. "Alright," he said. "Why did my daughter say she was living with you if she wasn't?" I wondered if he would have been so willing to talk if he had realized that my mother was flirting with Deidara.

"You see, I'm in charge of a training program for aspiring artists who were unable to pass the entrance exam. Since your daughter failed," he glanced at me and I saw the slightest smirk on his face. I could not believe it. He was making fun of me! Had I seriously been upset at the thought of never seeing him again? It didn't seem like such a terrible thing now. "she was participating in the program. Of course, as soon as I found out that she was there without the permission of her parents, I had no choice but to send her home straightaway, un."

I was surprised. The story actually sounded plausible, and it made Deidara seem like a mature, responsible adult. He was a pretty good liar. Unfortunately my father still looked skeptical, but my mother seemed to be buying it.

"Kaya never was very good at explaining things," she pointed out.

My father seemed to take this into consideration. He turned to me. "Kaya, is this true?"

"Um, uh, y-yes, th-that's what happened," I said. Crap, there's no way my parents wouldn't see right through that.

My father turned back to Deidara. "I see," he said. "In that case, allow me to apologize for my daughter's unruly behavior." I blinked at him. Seriously? He was going for it?

"No, no, please. I am the one who should apologize, un," Deidara said. "If I had done a more thorough check of her background, I'm certain it would have saved you a lot of grief."

"I would say so," my father agreed bitterly.

"I humbly beg your forgiveness," Deidara said. I still couldn't quite believe this was really the Deidara I knew, but whatever.

Now my mother cut in. "Oh, you don't have to worry about a little thing like that. There's nothing to forgive at all," she gushed.

Well, it's good to know my mother cares so much about me. Not.

"Actually, there is one more thing. It seems that your daughter recently snuck away to go on the week long retreat our class is holding."

My father glanced at me. "So, that's where she was."

I glared at Deidara. Why couldn't he come up with a lie that _didn't_ get me in trouble? He ignored me of course and kept talking.

"I would have contacted you as soon as I found out, but I'm afraid we were in the mountains and the phone lines were out. I left the retreat to bring her back home, but it seems you still spent several days worrying, un. I am very sorry."

"Kaya," my mother said, "how could you do such a thing? You've caused so much trouble for this poor man."

I groaned inwardly. "Sorry, Mom," I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Deidara was smirking again. He was really enjoying this, wasn't he?

"Thank you for going out of your away to bring her home," my father said. "We are very sorry for her behavior. I don't know what's come over her recently."

Deidara nodded. "Yes, your daughter seems to be very passionate. Actually, despite her behavior, I have a request."

"Of course, what is it?" my mother asked.

"I would like you to consider allowing your daughter to return to the training program, un."

My parents looked as shocked as I was at that, although probably for different reasons. I blinked at him. Did this mean he wanted me to come back? I stared at him, trying to catch his eye so I could figure out what he was thinking, but he didn't even glance at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't think that will be possible," my father said.

"After all the trouble she's caused you, we couldn't possibly force her on you again," my mother agreed. 'Force' me on him? Seriously, wasn't she taking this a _little_ far?

"I believe your daughter has a lot of potential. Although her behavior so far has been deplorable, I do think it would be for the best if she has the opportunity to return, un," Deidara told my parents. Did he really think I had a lot of potential?

Both of my parents hesitated, not quite sure what to say. My father spoke first. "I suppose we could consider it," he said. "She needs to be punished though, or she won't ever learn."

"Of course," Deidara agreed. "If she does return, she'll be on probation for six months, during which time she'll have to clean the classrooms every day, as well as being given extra assignments, and if she breaks even a small rule, she will be immediately expelled."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" my mother asked. "Will she be able to keep up with her studies?" Hey, she was actually defending me now!

"If she is really serious about art, then yes, and if not, then she has no business studying at our school in the first place."

My mother looked a bit taken aback at his sudden cold words, but I think my father liked it. "That's how it should be," my father said. "Fine."

I blinked. Fine? Did that mean...?

"We'll allow her to return as a probationary student on the condition that she swears to behave herself," my father finished.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: OMG! You guys are so amazing! I might cry. T_T Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hugs for everyone! And a new chapter too!_

Artist's Alley

Chapter 16

I had to be dreaming. There was no way this could really be happening; it was just way too good to be true. I would have liked to have pinched myself, just to make sure, but that probably would have been a little weird with both of my parents and Deidara looking at me while they waited for my response.

So instead I just nodded. "O-of course! I'll be on my best behavior, really!"

My father sighed, looking like he still wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea, and turned back to Deidara. "I guess we should discuss the details. Please come inside."

Deidara stepped over the threshold and as soon as he was in, my mother was fawning over him. "You must be tired from standing for so long. You should come sit down. Would you like some tea?"

I rolled my eyes as Deidara graciously accepted her offer and she hurried off into the kitchen, making a point of wiggling her hips as she walked. This was so embarrassing. Why me? While she was doing that, my father, Deidara, and I headed into the living room where Deidara took a seat on the couch and my father on the chair. Since those were the only seats in the room, I hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if it was okay for me to sit next to Deidara or if I should sit on the floor. I really wanted to be close to him since I was still scared things might go wrong. It still seemed like I was dreaming. First of all, Deidara actually wanted me to come back? Was it really because he thought I had potential? That didn't seem likely, which meant there must be some other reason...right? But maybe I was overthinking things.

And that aside, it was pretty amazing that my father was actually agreeing to this. He had been so angry when I first came home after running away to live with Deidara. I was surprised he hadn't tracked Deidara down and dragged me back home in the first place, but maybe my mother had calmed him down some. Thank god for that. Now here I was with Deidara sitting in my living room, having a civilized talk with my father about letting me go back. Yep, life is definitely full of surprises.

I guess I was lost in thought for awhile, because I was suddenly aware of my father calling my name with a distinct hint of irritation in his voice. I blinked back to reality and turned to him. "Sorry, what?" I asked. I could see Deidara barely containing a snicker and made a point to ignore him. Maybe I wouldn't mind sitting on the floor after all.

"I want you to go to your room," my father said.

My eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Now now, Nakashima-san," Deidara said. "Remember, you promised your parents you would behave, un."

I pursed my lips in annoyance, and right at that moment my mother came in with the tea and took the open seat on the couch, scooting over so that she was way in his space. Just looking at him as he leaned back ever so slightly and tried to hide the grimace, it was easy to see his discomfort at the situation. "Here's your tea, Iwato-sensei," she cooed. I was a little surprised my father still wasn't noticing, but I guess he really was just that oblivious.

"Fine," I said. "Enjoy your talk with my father and _mother_." I smirked at him and whirled around, shoulders back, as I made my way upstairs. Finally I was getting the chance to torment him for once, and I was fully enjoying it. It served him right.

Time dragged by while I sat in my room, waiting for my future to be decided. A thousand what-ifs kept stampeding through my head, like what if my parents decided not to let me go after all, or what if Deidara changed his mind? Or what if this was all some elaborate revenge plan of Deidara's? Maybe he would get me away from the safety of my parents' home, and once he had me to himself, he had all sorts of horrible things in mind for me! Okay, I'll admit it. Some things never change; my wild imagination being one of them. But can you blame me?

Anyway, almost two hours passed while I waited. I made a few attempts at sneaking to the top of the stairs to try and overhear what they were saying, but all I could hear was some inaudible mumbling and my mother's occasional squealing laughter. I'm not kidding when I say 'squealing.' She sounded like some kind of pig or something! It was disturbing. I had never heard my mother laugh like that. I almost wondered if Deidara had had enough of her creepy flirting and had started torturing her or something.

When I realized that I wasn't going to be able to hear anything useful, I gave up on that and retreated back to my room, where I waited with bated breath. I tried to busy myself reading or studying, but I was too distracted with worry to focus, so in the end I resorted to a staring contest with the clock. Finally, when I was just starting to realize that it was almost dinner time and I was hungry, I heard footsteps on the stairs and someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said anxiously.

My father opened the door and I bit my lip nervously, waiting to hear the decision. "Alright, young lady," he said in his best, 'I mean business' voice. "We need to discuss some things."

I nodded, bracing myself for the lecture. "Okay."

"Your behavior the past few months has been deplorable. You've snuck out multiple times, run away from home, lied. Your mother and I have talked about it, and we both agree that we can't just let you get away with this sort of behavior. We don't want to see you become some sort of juvenile delinquent."

My heart sunk with these words. This was what I was afraid of. They had decided not to let me go after all. "Okay," I mumbled, trying to blink back the tears.

He sighed. "That being said," I glanced up, hope sparking in my heart, "we realize that this behavior was only a result of your strong desire to become an artist, and we do want to help you achieve your dream if it's really possible. So, we've decided to let you return to the training program."

"Dad!" I squealed, jumping up and throwing my arms around him. "Thank you so much! I promise I'll be good, really!" I let go of him and started dancing around the room, barely able to contain my excitement. Actually, I felt a little guilty knowing that this whole training program was a lie, but I was too excited to care too much. I was going back to Deidara!

"Okay, Kaya, calm down. I'm not done talking."

"Yes, sir," I said, and obediently returned to my seat on the bed. I looked up at him expectantly, still swinging my legs back and forth like a little kid, unable to contain my excitement.

"Iwato-sensei will be coming to pick you up in two weeks. Until then, you will keep going to school and maintaining your studies. You'll be allowed to go out on weekends, but other than that, we expect you to come home immediately after school everyday, and absolutely no sneaking off or disappearing. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," I repeated, hoping he would hurry up with this lecture so I could celebrate.

"Okay. That's everything," he said. "Your mother is fixing dinner, so come down and help her soon."

"Help her?" I repeated. Seriously? Didn't they know that letting me near an oven was a bad idea? Something bad always happened whenever I cooked. If I wasn't trying to set the house on fire, I was getting kidnapped by dangerous gangs.

The look on his face told me he also didn't think it was such a good idea. "Your mother insists that it's time you learn how to cook. I think she just wants to spend time with you, so humor her, okay?"

"Sure thing," I said. He finally started to leave. Now I could have a few moments to myself to celebrate! I wished I could call Mitsuki and share the news with her, but considering my parents didn't have a phone and I wasn't allowed out of the house, I would just have to wait for school tomorrow. "Hey, Dad," I said, stopping him. "Since I'm going away, can't you guys get a phone now?"

He let a sigh of exasperation. "I'll talk to your mom about it, but I don't know if she'll agree. You know how she feels about phones." I giggled and he winked at me before closing the door behind him.

When I could no longer hear my father's footsteps, I let out a cry of happiness and started to jump around the room. I turned on my mp3 player and started to dance just to get the excitement out of my system. It was really happening! Deidara had actually decided to take me back, and my parents were somehow actually letting me go! I couldn't wait for the next two weeks to pass so that I could finally see him again.

After a few minutes, I remembered that I was supposed to be helping my mother cook for some crazy, bizarre reason. I turned off the music and took a few deep breaths to compose myself. The composure didn't last long, because the next thing I knew I was racing down the stairs and prancing into the kitchen. My father gave me a look with his eyebrows raised as I passed the living room, but come on. Of course I was excited, even if my parents didn't know the real reason. I hadn't even thought about drawing or painting, or anything to do with my dream of becoming an artist. The only thing I cared about was Deidara and the fact that I would be living with him again. And despite the fact that he was a perverted jerk who liked to tease me, and that he was a murderer and an ex-gang member, I couldn't wait.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/n: After a month's wait, here it is! Chapter 17! Sorry it took so long...I don't know if any of you looked at my profile, but I was moving, so my writing schedule got a bit screwed up. Hopefully I'll be back on track now. Thanks for the reviews! Over 70, I can't believe it!_

Artist's Alley

Chapter 17

"Kaya-chaaan!" Mitsuki hung her arms around my neck, clinging on to me and whining into my shoulder. "First Kei-kun, and now you're leaving me too! I'm going to be so lonely!"

School had just ended and we were walking home together. Two weeks had already passed, and Deidara would be coming for me at seven the next morning. I was too excited to even think about anything else, but Mitsuki had been in distress about it all week, and today had been the worst by far. I felt a little guilty, actually. Since high school, it had been just the three of us: Mitsuki, Keito, and me. Now with Keito gone and me leaving, Mitsuki was going to be all alone. Keito's parents had withdrawn him from school and no one had seen or heard from him since. As far as the school was concerned, he had simply transferred somewhere else for various family reasons. Even though I knew more about Keito than I cared, I wasn't sure what the real reason for his transfer was, but I was pretty certain it had something to do with the Deidara incident. Whatever the case, when Mitsuki had asked if I'd heard from him at all, I'd told her no. It was a lie, of course, but I couldn't very well tell her the truth. I felt guilty about lying to her too, but if I told her about the Akatsuki and Deidara's and Keito's relationship to them, I was pretty sure it would just give her too much to worry about. Besides, stuff like that needed to be kept secret, even from one's best friend.

Mitsuki did, however, know that Deidara had blatantly lied to my parents about a special training school for artists. She had completely discounted my suspicions that it might be some evil plan for revenge, determining instead that he was in love with me and was willing to do anything to get me back. I wasn't so sure about that, but the thought that it might be a possibility, even a very unlikely one, gave me butterflies of excited nervousness. And, much to my horror and embarrassment, with her determination of Deidara's feelings in mind, Mitsuki had proceeded to spend the entire day making references to the mature steps our relationship would undoubtedly (in her mind) be taking once we were back together.

To prove my point, Mitsuki released my neck and said, "When you aren't too busy having crazy artist sex, you have to promise to come visit me!"

"Mitsuki!" I cried, looking around quickly to see if anyone had overheard her. "Stop saying stuff like that," I hissed at her under my breath.

"Promise!" she demanded, ignoring my comment.

"Okay, I promise I'll come visit you," I said.

"You have to!" she cried, and gave me her best puppy face. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you _again_."

I thought about mentioning that she was the one who had told me about Deidara in the first place, but decided that would probably just make her feel worse, so I kept it to myself. "Don't worry, Mitsuki. I can call you too."

"Unlike last time!"

I bit my lip. She was right. I had never bothered to call her when I had been at Deidara's house before. "Sorry…" I said.

"It's okay, but you seriously have to keep in touch! I'm really going to miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too," I said. And I would, too. As excited as I was about getting to be with Deidara every day, it was going to suck not having a girl to talk to. I would definitely have to call her.

We had now reached the point where we had to split up, since our houses were in different directions. Both of us stopped and stared awkwardly at the ground, trying to stall. This was the last time we would see each other for who knows how long? I glanced up at Mitsuki and saw that she was fighting unsuccessfully to hold back tears. As soon as I saw that, I started to tear up too. I quickly hugged her. "You can come visit me too!" I said.

She sniffed. "Really? Will it be okay?"

"Of course! I'm sure Deidara-sensei won't mind, and if he does, he can just get over it."

She laughed and I released her so she could wipe her cheeks. "Yeah, he can't possibly say no to two cute girls," she said, and we both giggled. We were silent again. Mitsuki was the first to speak up. "Okay, call me first thing when you get there tomorrow!"

"Okay!" I said.

"Okay, I guess bye, then."

I said goodbye, and we hugged one last time then went our separate ways, waving over our shoulders until Mitsuki turned the corner and was out of sight.

When I got home, both of my parents were there waiting for me. My mother was holding a small wrapped box with a big yellow ribbon tied in a bow on top. "Welcome home, honey," she said, giving me a kiss and handing me the box.

"This is your going away present," my father said, patting my shoulder. "Go ahead and open it."

With curious excitement, I pulled off the paper and opened the cardboard box beneath. I dug through the Styrofoam popcorn inside and pulled out…a cellphone! Okay, it wasn't a great cellphone. It wasn't any sort of smartphone or anything, but I was still excited. I let out a squeal and hugged my parents, thanking them repeatedly.

"Our numbers are already in your contacts," my mother said, holding out her own cellphone.

"Since your mother hates landlines so much, we decided cellphones would make everyone happy," my father explained. So now we all had cellphones.

The first thing I did was call Mitsuki to let her know the news, and of course to give her the number for MY cellphone. After we hung up, I went through my room and bathroom to make sure I had packed everything I would need, since the last thing I wanted was to have to borrow Deidara's clothes again, until my parents called me down for dinner. We ate and then watched a movie since it would be our last night together, and finally everyone headed off to bed.

I didn't sleep much, and when I did sleep, I kept dreaming either somewhat embarrassing dreams about Deidara, or I dreamed about him going crazy and killing me. Even though they made my face turn red just remembering them, and just the thought of Deidara ever finding out about them was horrifying, I definitely preferred the embarrassing dreams. The dreams Deidara killed me were all different, but in all of them, I was always running and hiding from him, but no matter where I hid he always found me and as soon as he did, my legs suddenly stopped working and I could barely force myself to take even one step. At this point, just as Deidara was about to overtake me, I would wake up with a start, still feeling the panic from the dream. So of course, when I finally got up at a dreadful 5:00 in the morning and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes had puffed up like balloons and there were huge dark circles under them. They were really bad. It looked like someone had punched me in both eyes.

"Oh nooo!" I groaned at my reflection. Why today, of all days? My first time seeing Deidara in two weeks and I had to look like this? I quickly ran downstairs and stuck two spoons in the freezer. It was a trick Mitsuki had told me about once. Apparently putting cold spoons on puffy eyes reduced the swelling. I wasn't sure if it worked since I had never actually tried it, but I definitely had to get rid of this before Deidara came.

While I was waiting for the spoons to freeze, I headed back upstairs and jumped in the shower. At the very least, I wanted to be clean. When I was washed, I dried and straightened my hair, then stole some of my mother's mascara. Hopefully my parents wouldn't notice since I wasn't allowed to wear makeup, even though I was turning 17 in a little over a month. It was really stupid, but my parents were determined that I shouldn't be wearing makeup until I graduated high school. Thinking about it made me roll my eyes. Maybe once I was living with Deidara I would go buy some makeup, since my parents wouldn't be there anyway. Of course, that would require money. Maybe I could get a part time job or something. Last of all, I picked up my mother's perfume and spent a few minutes trying to decide if I should put it on or not. I wanted to smell nice, but I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. I could just imagine the smirk on Deidara's face and him making fun of my silly attempts to make myself appealing. Even though there had been some incidents that made it seem that he might like me, such as the time in the hotel room, I was pretty sure he just saw me as a kid whom he could easily tease.

In the end, I sprayed it just once on my wrist and rubbed it on my neck, then observed myself in the mirror and grimaced. I would have looked okay, except that my eyes still looked like purple balloons. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was a little past 6:30. That barely left me time to do the spoon treatment, so I ran back downstairs. My parents were awake now and eating breakfast. I said good morning to them and declined their offer to join them for breakfast. I had much more important things to do than eat, like putting spoons on my eyes. Grabbing the spoons from the freezer, which earned me a raised eyebrow from my father, I dashed back upstairs and lay down on my bed, resting the spoons under my eyes. I did that for 15 minutes, by which time the spoons weren't very cold anymore, and headed to the bathroom to see the results. I wondered if maybe I should have frozen more spoons so I could switch off once they lost their coolness.

Well, the spoons hadn't made much difference, if any. My eyes looked slightly less puffy, but the dark circles were just as prominent as before. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection and stomped back to my parents' bathroom and started digging through my mother's makeup supply. There had to be something here I could use! Finally, I found what I was looking for: under eye concealer. I quickly applied it, and it did help. That was the best I was going to get. I was now ready to go. There was just one thing to do…wait. I sat on the couch downstairs with my parents, and proceeded to stare at the clock. An eternal five minutes later, I heard a car come to a stop outside of our house. Jumping up, I ran to the window to peek out and saw Deidara's black Porsche parked there. The time had finally come. He was here!

_A/n: Not much happened in this chapter...Next chapter is better, I promise! _


	18. Chapter 18

_A/n: Hello! Since the last chapter was kinda slow, and since I made you guys wait so long, I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter as a special treat. This one is a much better chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

Artist's Alley

Chapter 18

I said one last goodbye to my parents and followed Deidara out the door. As soon as the door was shut and I was alone with him, my nerves kicked in completely. My heart rate picked up. I watched his back as we walked to the car. He was again dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks, I guess for my parents' benefit. I started thinking about the time in the hotel room, when I had seen him without a shirt. What would it feel like to touch his bare back, to run my fingers over the taut muscles?

At that moment, Deidara looked over his shoulder at me. "Good morning, Kaya, un," he said.

I jumped and felt my face start to burn, horrified that I had been caught thinking about such things. I quickly looked at the ground, hoping my hair would cover the redness. Of course, he was probably used to my incessant blushing by this point, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. What if he somehow suspected that I was thinking dirty thoughts about him? I had already made it pretty obvious that I was attracted to him, since I gone so far as to call him beautiful and then kiss him. Oh my gosh, how was I going to live with him? What if he remembered that every time he looked at me? Oh no! "G-good morning," I said.

Deidara came to a stop at the car and I chanced a glance up at him to see he was looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked down again, chewing nervously on the inside of my lip. He turned to the car and opened the passenger door for me. I mumbled a thank you and slid into the seat. To my shock, I suddenly found Deidara leaning over me, his face so close to mine that no matter how much I pressed my head against the seat our lips were almost touching. "W-what?" I stammered.

"You smell nice, un. Are you wearing perfume?"

Oh no! I thought I had put a small enough amount on that it wouldn't be noticeable. Maybe he could tell because he was so close. "No!" I lied. "Um, i-it must be my shampoo or something."

He leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling me toward him to bury his face in my hair. His hand slid around my neck to my chin, tilting my face up to his. My heart was hammering and my breathing fast. "Your hair smells nice, too, un," he murmured softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed to wear perfume."

"I, um, I," I stammered like an idiot, trying to make myself respond. He chuckled and released my face, standing back and shutting the car door. I stared at him in a daze, my head in too much of a rush to work properly for a moment. Then my senses slowly started to kick back in. What if my parents were watching? Terrified, I quickly looked at the house, but no one was standing at the windows staring at us. That was a relief. Deidara climbed into his own seat and started the ignition. I glared at him. Why did he have to keep doing stuff like this? Was he going to keep teasing me like this from now on? Part of me hoped not, but another small part of me sort of liked it.

"How has school been? Are you keeping your grades up, un?" Deidara asked. I wondered if he was making fun of me, but he looked and sounded serious. That was surprising. Was he actually trying to have a normal conversation with me?

"School is okay," I said. "My grades are good too." I had spent the past two weeks doing major studying so that I could make at least some good grades before I left. It was my small way of trying to make up the past several months to my parents. It hadn't been easy either. I hadn't realized just how behind I'd gotten, but I didn't want to tell Deidara that. What if he changed his mind about bringing me back?

Deidara nodded. "Good. I'm going to bring you some textbooks, un. You should keep your studies up, in case you decide to go to college." I grimaced, which I guess he saw because he laughed. "It's going to be all work and no play for you, un. I made a promise to your parents."

Oh please. I shot him a glare. "Pretty much everything you told them was a lie."

"Not a lie, only a slight exaggeration, un," he said. I rolled my eyes. More like a huge exaggeration. He glanced at me and smirked. "Would you rather I told them the truth?"

I puffed out my lips. "No." That brought up a question that I'd had in my mind. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know the answer, but I decided to ask him anyway. It was better than not knowing and letting my crazy imagination run wild trying to come up with explanations. "Why did you do it?"

He turned to look at me, and I glanced down at my hands, too scared to look at him. There was a long moment of silence before he answered. "Kaya, I was so lonely without you," he cooed, and I knew immediately that he was just teasing me again. I should have known better than to think I could get a serious answer out of him. He grabbed my chin with his hand, turning my face toward his and leaning in. "If you want, I don't mind making a little playtime for us, un."

My face was instantly red. "K-keep your eyes on the road!" I cried. Really, his driving was scary enough when he was paying attention. He was driving so fast, I had a feeling we would make it to his house in half the time it took the bus.

He laughed and obediently returned his attention to driving. I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him. I was pouting like a little kid, but I didn't care. Why did he have to be so mean all the time? Why not just tell me the real answer? "Are you mad?" Deidara asked.

"N-no," I said. "Why would I be mad?"

He grunted in response, and then my stomach decided to growl. It was very loud, to my horror, and Deidara turned to look at me with a humored grin. "Hungry, un?"

"I guess," I mumbled, wishing I could disappear into my seat. Why hadn't I made time for breakfast this morning? I'm such an idiot.

A few minutes later, we passed a McDonalds and Deidara pulled into the parking lot. I was pretty humiliated that he was having to buy me breakfast on top of coming all the way out here to get me, but since I was pretty hungry I decided to just be grateful. We climbed out of the car and as we were walking inside, Deidara suddenly grabbed my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I was serious, un."

I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at his back as he walked through the door. He was serious? Did that mean…he had missed me? But that couldn't be right, could it? I wanted to ask him, but before I could muster up the courage to run after him, he stuck his head out the door, glaring at me.

"Stop dazing off and hurry up, un. I've already wasted enough time on you today."

In the end, I never got around to asking him what he was serious about. Had he really meant that he was lonely without me? It was the only thing that seemed to make sense, even though it didn't make sense at all. Why would Deidara have missed me? He also could have meant he was serious about making 'playtime,' although there had not been much doubt in my mind that he was serious about that. He was such a pervert. I just couldn't decide what he'd meant, and it was frustrating, but maybe, just maybe, there was a little hope that he might return my feelings for him.

I was right about his crazy speed driving. While the bus ride was about six or seven hours long, we made it in just under five, even with the breakfast stop. I found myself getting anxious all over again as we pulled into the driveway. It was his house. It was really his house. I followed him to the door and waited while he unlocked the door, then stepped inside the familiar living room. It was pretty much the same as last time, except that now of course I wasn't waking up on his couch paralyzed and completely confused. No, this time he had brought me here, and I was here to stay, at least for a while.

"Help yourself to the food if you're hungry, un," Deidara said. "I have to run some errands, but I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh, you're leaving?" I asked, feeling a little sad that he was going so soon.

He nodded. "You'll find an easel set up in your room. Paint something before I get back, un."

I gaped at him. I hadn't even been back for a whole minute and he was already putting me to work? He ignored me and stepped back outside, closing and locking the door behind him. If he was going to be back in a couple of hours, that didn't give me much time. I wouldn't even have time to rest from the trip or to eat. Sheesh. Feeling annoyed, I stomped back to my room.

My annoyance left me temporarily when I opened the door and saw that my room was exactly as I had left it. It looked like he hadn't moved anything, except for setting up the easel. I sat down on the bed, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. I wasn't sure why I was crying, but there was something about the nostalgia of being back in my old room at Deidara's house, and knowing that, whether he had missed me or not, he had wanted me to come back. The painting would just have to wait. I laid down on the bed and buried my head in the familiar pillow, letting the tears flow freely.


End file.
